The Basement Room
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Sebuah fakta yang sangat mencengangkan sampai di telinga Hinata. Tidak pernah ada yang namanya prosesi atau ritual pemanggilan arwah di lantai bawah tanah rumahnya, kata tetangganya Ino. Dan yang makin membuatnya semakin bingung, Gaara sang agen properti itu seakan sengaja kabur begitu saja tanpa bisa dikontak sama sekali. Namun Hinata rupanya punya sebuah rencana. /CHAPTER 6/
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, A BIT OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasangan suami-istri Uzumaki yang belum lama naik ke pelaminan memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri lepas dari orangtua. Naruto dan Hinata berniat untuk menempati sebuah rumah minimalis dua lantai yang berlokasi cukup strategis namun jauh dari pusat keramaian. Terlebih, harganya sangat miring.

Namun tentu saja dengan berbagai kelebihan yang dipunyai oleh calon tempat tinggal yang akan mereka tempati, tidaklah terlepas dari yang namanya kekurangan. Ada satu hal yang paling Hinata tekankan sekaligus garis bawahi.

Lantai dasar yang pintunya selalu terkunci rapat dan disegel erat menggunakan kertas mantra penangkal arwah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ The Basement Room ~**

Seorang pria berdandanan rapi dan necis tengah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu rumah bergaya Amerika minimalis berlantai dua. Ia memakai kemeja abu-abu lengan panjang dengan dasi merah tergantung di lehernya. Tersenyum ramah saat sepasang pria dan wanita sedang berjalan pelan bergandengan tangan menuju ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi dan selamat datang tuan dan nyonya Uzumaki." sapa pria berambut warna merah crimson tadi kepada kedua orang tamunya yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

"Selamat pagi Gaara-san." sang pria yang dipanggil tuan Uzumaki ini lekas mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan untuk berjabat tangan. Disusul oleh istrinya yang tak mau ketinggalan untuk bertatakrama.

Orang yang bernama Gaara itu tiba-tiba mengatupkan sepasang telapak tangannya cukup keras di depan dada, "Oke, kita sekarang bisa langsung masuk?"

Sepasang suami-istri itu saling bertatapan kemudian sama-sama tersenyum dan tak lupa sang suami menganggukkan kepala.

Pintu depan rumah dibuka perlahan dari luar oleh Gaara. Seorang agen properti yang dipercaya oleh suami-istri Uzumaki tersebut untuk mencarikan hunian yang pas.

"Ruang tamunya indah ya Naruto-kun." sang istri langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pujian spontan begitu kedua matanya mengamati seisi ruangan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu luas itu.

"Tentu-tentu Hinata-chan. Kau langsung suka kan?" sang suami menimpali.

"Semua ruangan masih kosong karena properti yang saya rekomendasikan ini tidak dijual lengkap beserta perabotannya sekalian. Semua furniture yang ada sudah diboyong oleh pemilik sebelumnya." Gaara menjelaskan.

Hinata menyelinguk ke arah pria yang sedang berdiri di pojokan, "Jadi sudah ada penghuni sebelum kami?"

Orang yang ditanya menganggukkan kepala singkat, "Yap. Kalian adalah pemilik kedua."

"Ayo kita lihat ruang keluarganya, Hinata-chan." ajak Naruto antusias kepada pasangannya itu. Mereka beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju ruang keluarga diikuti sang agen jual-beli rumah di belakangnya.

Ketiga orang ini sudah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang berposisi tepat di tengah-tengah rumah. Ruangan paling lebar dari semua ruangan yang ada.

"Wah, ada tungku perapiannya juga Naruto-kun." dengan mata berbinar riang seperti anak gadis baru dibelikan boneka, wanita bersurai indigo ini langsung menghambur ke sebuah tempat yang khusus dibuat untuk menyalakan api di dalam rumah.

Sang suami terkekeh geli menyaksikan reaksi wanitanya, "Hehehe, kau sangat menyukainya kan? Bahkan di kediaman orangtuamu yang mewah pun tidak dapat kau temukan hal semacam ini."

"Anda bisa bersantai sembari menonton televisi dengan ditemani kehangatan dari perapian, Hinata-san. Saya jamin anda akan betah dengan suasana rumah ala Barat seperti ini." Gaara turut menambahkan.

Yang dituju kembali menengok dan tak lupa menampilkan senyuman manis penuh kepuasan.

"Oh, masih ada lagi kan ruangan yang harus kita sambangi?" Naruto berceletuk.

Gaara segera merespon pertanyaan dari kliennya, "Betul-betul. Setelah ini garasi."

Ruangan yang bisa dikata lumayan luas untuk ukuran kandang kendaraan bermotor itu pun menjadi destinasi ketiga setelah sebelumnya ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga.

"Disini kalian berdua bisa memarkirkan dua buah mobil sekaligus. Saling berdempetan tentu saja." komentar sang agen properti tak lama begitu kedua kakinya menapak di dalam area garasi.

"Wah, kau dengar Hinata-chan? Dua mobil bisa masuk. Kau bahkan bisa membawa mobil satu lagi dari tempat ayahmu kemari." perkataan penuh antusiasme Naruto ini tidak terlalu dipedulikan oleh Hinata. Raut muka wanita berambut lurus itu tidak terlalu menyiratkan rasa tertarik kali ini.

Ia menoleh ke arah wajah si pria berdasi, "Ano Gaara-san, bisa kita langsung ganti melihat calon kamar kami berdua?"

Senyuman formal merekah pada wajah Gaara, "Tentu. Jika dirasa cukup melongok garasi, kita langsung beranjak menuju ruang kamar pribadi."

Naruto, Hinata, dan Gaara berjalan berurutan menaiki anak tangga menuju ke lantai atas. Sesampainya di sana, nampak tiga buah pintu di pinggiran koridor.

"Ada tiga ruangan?" tanya wanita calon si empunya rumah dengan nada heran.

Jari telunjuk kanan Gaara mengacung ke arah pintu PVC biru yang berada paling ujung depan, "Yang itu adalah toilet. Toilet satunya ada di bawah samping dapur. Nanti akan saya tunjukkan."

Bibir wanita berbola mata abu-abu itu membentuk huruf O. Sedangkan prianya hanya menggaruk belakang kepala seperti merasa jenuh.

"Kamar tuan dan nyonya Uzumaki bisa memilih di antara kedua pintu yang saling berhadapan itu. Mau yang kanan atau yang kiri terserah." sambung Gaara. Kemudian dia sedikit melemparkan candaan, "Atau mau kedua-duanya sekalian?"

"Hahaha. Anda pikir pasangan baru seperti kami akan tidur sendiri-sendiri, begitu? Bahkan untuk mandi pun kami kadang sampai harus berdua." tanpa disangka Naruto memeluk tubuh ramping istrinya dari belakang dibarengi celotehan kurang sopan sehingga mengakibatkan sepasang pipi wanita berwajah ayu itu bersemu merah jambu. Tak lupa sebuah cubitan nakal dia hadiahkan kepada lengan suaminya.

"Aww!"

Gaara selaku pihak luar hanya bisa tersenyum geli menyaksikan adegan romansa ala sepasang pengantin baru. Ia berucap, "Biar saya tunggu di koridor saja. Silahkan anda berdua masuk ke masing-masing kamar untuk mengecek dengan pasti kondisinya."

Naruto lekas menggandeng jemari Hinata untuk mengajaknya berjalan masuk ke kamar sebelah kiri. Mereka di dalam tak lama dan langsung beralih ke kamar satunya lagi yang ada di kanan.

"Wah, yang ini ada balkoninya Naruto-kun." seperti saat tadi melihat tungku perapian, kali ini pun reaksi dari nyonya Uzumaki ini kurang lebih sama. Terkesima.

Dibukanya pintu kaca yang membatasi antara ruang kamar dengan balkoni berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Sesampainya di luar, Hinata tak sungkan untuk menghirup udara segar.

"Hey Hinata-chan, kulihat kau seperti sangat girang mengetahui ada balkoni di samping calon kamar kita?" Naruto mendekat sambil berbicara. "Bukannya di mansion Hyuuga ada banyak hal seperti ini bahkan di lantai ketiga?" lanjutnya penasaran.

Sosok yang ditanya berbalik arah sambil menggantungkan kedua pergelangan tangannya di belakang pinggang, "Aku tahu. Tapi yang ini rasanya sangat berbeda. Ini adalah rumah kita berdua, Naruto-kun. Lebih baik gubuk milik sendiri ketimbang istana milik orang lain kan?"

Sang suami tersenyum simpul seakan membenarkan pernyataan istrinya barusan. Lalu dia mengecup singkat dahi Hinata, "Benar sekali. Ayo kita lihat ruang yang terakhir."

Gaara yang masih setia mematung di koridor mendadak terhenyak dari lamunannya begitu melihat kedua orang kliennya datang menghampiri.

"Gaara-san, tinggal ruangan terakhir alias dapur. Ayo kita lihat." ajak Naruto dan langsung diiyakan oleh pria rambut merah itu.

Ruang dapur berada paling belakang sendiri di lantai bawah. Mereka harus menuruni tangga lagi dan begitu menjejakkan kaki di lantai satu, berbalik arah melewati semacam koridor ke arah belakang supaya bisa sampai di ruang dapur.

"Ini adalah dapurnya. Tidak terlalu mewah dan besar saya rasa. Namun cukup nyaman untuk dipakai memasak serta aman karena dilengkapi dengan detektor asap yang mampu langsung berbunyi keras jika tercium asap pekat dari dalam dapur." Gaara menerangkan seraya mengarahkan ujung tangan kirinya ke arah sebuah alat smoke detector berwarna putih susu yang tertempel di dinding bagian atas.

Hinata manggut-manggut tanpa komplain. Sedangkan Naruto sepertinya ingin bertanya sesuatu, "Anda bilang tadi ada toilet satu lagi selain yang di atas?"

"Benar. Itu, tepat di belakang anda." Gaara memberitahu dan langsung membuat si penanya malu menyadari keteledorannya.

"Toilet atas dan bawah memiliki desain interior dan furniture yang sama persis. Sebuah kloset duduk, shower, dan bath-up." ujar Gaara lagi.

Hinata terdiam. Ia hanya berjalan-jalan kecil mengitari seisi ruangan dapur. Bola matanya melirik kesana dan sini, mencoba mengamati area di sekitarnya. Sampai pada akhirnya indera visualnya itu menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang cukup ganjil. Di depan dapur sana. Tepat di bawah tangga menuju lantai dua. Sebuah pintu kayu bercat putih gading kusam yang dipalangi oleh _shimenawa_ dan pada tali tersebut digantungi beberapa lembar kertas mantra. ***shimenawa : tali ala ajaran Shinto yang dipasang melintang sebagai pembatas antara kawasan suci dengan kawasan duniawi***

Perasaan Hinata kurang enak atas pemandangan yang detik ini dia tangkap melalui netranya. Lekas dia bertanya, "Ano ... Gaara-san. I..Itu pintu apa?"

Orang yang bersangkutan mengangkat kedua alisnya disusul mendekat ke tempat dimana Hinata berdiri. Tatapannya ikut terarah ke objek yang sedang dituju oleh tatapan wanita di sampingnya.

Ekspresinya seketika berubah menjadi datar. Namun penuh keraguan. "Ooh, itu."

Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun tak mau ketinggalan. Pria ini ikut penasaran. "Apa? Ada apa?"

Pintu berpalang tali shimenawa itu terpantul jelas di bola mata masing-masing individu.

Gaara kembali bersuara, "Supaya lebih jelas, ayo kita sama-sama mendekat kesana. Nanti akan saya jelaskan."

Hinata ragu. Menelan ludah. Namun akhirnya menurut. Diikuti Naruto yang berjalan paling belakang.

Ketiganya telah sampai di depan pintu yang menjadi sumber rasa penasaran serta mengusik pikiran. Terkecuali kepada si pria yang berprofesi sebagai agen properti. Karena sepertinya dia sudah tahu lebih dulu.

"Pintu ini kan?" Gaara mencoba memastikan padahal sejatinya itu hanya basa-basi.

Wanita calon penghuni rumah hanya bisa mengangguk terpatah. Padahal tadi dia dan sang suami melewati pintu ini saat melaju ke arah dapur. Namun tidak langsung disadari olehnya karena posisinya yang agak menjorok masuk tepat di bawah anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

Gaara mulai menjelaskan informasi yang ingin didengar oleh sejoli ini, "Ini adalah pintu yang selalu tersegel rapat sejak lama. Bukan hanya dikunci rapat saja melainkan, ada segel kertas mantra juga disitu."

Hinata tidaklah bodoh. Bahkan orang setengah bodoh pun tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan bermuara. "Kertas mantra digunakan untuk menangkal hal-hal berbau astral bukan? Semisal ... "

Naruto menyambung tanpa permisi, "Arwah."

Tak ada yang bersuara lagi setelahnya. Sampai semenit kemudian Gaara kembali berkisah, "Dulu, dulu saat pemilik sebelumnya masih tinggal disini, konon terjadi hal cukup menakutkan bagi kalangan awam di dalam sana. Di basement di balik pintu ini."

"A..Apa itu?" sedikit terbata namun terpaksa Hinata menyahut karena kepalang tanggung diliputi rasa penasaran.

Naruto memandangi wajah Gaara lekat-lekat.

Tatapan pria itu tetap lurus tak bergeming ke depan, "Ritual. Semacam upacara pemanggilan arwah menggunakan metode boneka kayu. Itu yang kudengar dari rekanku yang juga sesama agen penjualan properti. Yang bertugas menangani penjualan rumah ini kepada perusahaan kami."

"Ritual pemanggilan arwah?" Hinata bergeleng kecil pertanda kurang yakin dengan apa yang barusan didengarnya. Ia adalah orang skeptis plus rasional. Dan dia yakin di era modern ini hal-hal semacam itu tidaklah nyata. Terkesan nyata saat ditampilkan di televisi. Dan itu pun pasti menggunakan trik.

Naruto menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada, "Aku kurang paham. Hanya karena ritual pemanggilan arwah saja sampai-sampai harus disegel separah ini?"

Gaara menaikkan bibir sebelah kanannya. Lalu dia berjalan menghampiri pintu misterius itu untuk sekedar menggoyang-goyangkan kenopnya yang terbukti terkunci. "Awalnya basement ini dibiarkan saja apa adanya oleh sang pemilik setelah anak sulung mereka kedapatan menjalankan prosesi ritual. Namun lambat laun keanehan demi keanehan mulai terjadi di seisi rumah."

Bulu roma Hinata mulai bergidik. Kepalanya menoleh cepat ke kanan, "Naruto-kun, kenapa kau tidak bilang kepadaku jika calon rumah kita memiliki kisah historis seperti ini?!"

Mengetahui wanita yang baru delapan bulan resmi menjadi pasangannya itu kesal, pria berkulit tan ini tak mampu berkelit apapun kecuali menuturkan kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Maaf-maaf Hinata-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kecewa seperti ini. Memang benar Gaara-san memberitahukan kepadaku pada awalnya jika rumah ini memiliki sejarah yang cukup kelam. Tapi kukira tak akan lebih parah daripada yang kupikirkan."

Ekspresi wanita berumur seperempat abad ini sudah berubah menjadi masam sejak tadi. Segala rasa takjubnya ketika mendapati kehadiran tungku perapian ditambah balkoni seakan sirna sudah dalam sekejap. Berganti dengan rasa jengkel ditambah takut yang kini menggelayut manja. Bisa-bisanya sang suami mengambil keputusan seceroboh ini?

"Tapi tenang saja Hinata-chan." tiba-tiba pria bermata safir itu sudah berdiri persis di belakangnya dan langsung memijit-mijit bahunya tanpa disuruh. "Harga rumah ini setengah dari harga pasaran rumah dengan model sama persis seperti ini." mencoba untuk meluluhkan hatinya yang sedang mengeras.

"Itu benar, Hinata-san." Gaara mengamini perkataan Naruto. "Rumah ini bisa ditebus kontan dengan harga 3,978,000 Yen saja. Tanpa adanya kasus berbau klenik ini harganya bisa melejit duakalilipatnya."

"Maafkan aku ya Hinata-chan? Aku pikir kita akan untung membeli rumah bagus dan nyaman seperti impian kita dengan harga yang murah. Walaupun konsekuensinya adalah emm yah, kau tahu sendiri lah." kalimat persuasi ini cukup sukses untuk mengurangi tensi di antara mereka berdua. Terbukti dari raut wajah istrinya yang mulai melunak.

"Tapi kalian berdua tenang saja. Tidak perlu panik apalagi sampai paranoid. Dulu sang pemilik lama menghadirkan seorang bhikksu ke dalam basement dan bhikksu itu berdoa untuk menetralkan arwah yang gentayangan. Namun hasilnya kurang baik. Arwah itu tidak mau kembali ke asalnya." Gaara mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Untuk mengantisipasinya, sang bhikksu terpaksa harus menyegel pintu ini dengan shimenawa bercampur kertas mantra agar arwah jahat di dalam tidak mampu keluar sama sekali. Alias, terperangkap sampai selamanya."

Hinata segera bertanya, "Dan setelah penyegelan usai, keluarga itu lalu segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini?"

Jawaban yang akan meluncur dari mulut Gaara setelah ini sangat berbeda dari bayangan Hinata, "Tidak. Mereka tetap disini hingga empat tahun kemudian. Sebelum akhirnya pindah karena kepala keluarganya dipindah tugas kerja ke Jerman. Mereka pindah tiga tahun lalu."

Naruto yang kali ini ingin bertanya sekaligus memastikan sesuatu, "Jadi selama rentang empat tahun itu, sama sekali tak terjadi hal-hal aneh disini?"

Pria bergaya rambut spike itu menggeleng pelan, "Dari yang kudengar tidak. Segel ini membuat kehidupan mereka aman dari gangguan makhluk halus yang sempat dipanggil tanpa bisa dipulangkan lagi itu."

"Apa ucapanmu bisa dipegang, Gaara-san?" Hinata menatap cukup tajam kepada pria yang barusan selesai berbicara. Ia hanya ingin kepastian dari segala informasi yang dibeberkan oleh pria itu.

Tak langsung menjawab seketika itu juga. Agen properti ini memilih untuk diam sejenak sembari menyusun kata-kata yang pas untuk disampaikan. "Saya hanya mengucapkan apa-apa saja yang saya tahu, Hinata-san. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Pokoknya begini saja, jangan usik ruangan di balik pintu warna putih ini dan hidup anda berdua akan baik-baik saja. Kunci basement sudah dibuang sehingga pintu ini terkunci permanen."

Tidak mendapat jawaban memuaskan. Namun tak apa, Hinata mencoba memahami keadaan. Ia tidak dapat memaksa agar pria bernama Gaara itu menjamin keaslian dari kisah yang terjadi. Karena faktanya orang itu bukanlah seorang saksi mata dan hanya mendapat informasi dari orang lain saja.

Gaara melihat ke arah jam tangannya, "Maaf tuan dan nyonya Uzumaki, saya pamit undur diri dulu karena ada klien lain yang harus saya layani."

Naruto saling berjabat tangan dengan pria itu sembari berkata, "Senang bekerjasama dengan anda, Gaara-san."

Dibalasnya, "Saya juga Naruto-san. Dan mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya."

Giliran Hinata. Wanita itu tak mau ketinggalan untuk menunjukkan kesopanannya.

"Anda juga Hinata-san. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan sikap saya. Dan emm, jangan lupakan pesan dari saya."

Hinata membalasnya lewat senyuman. Senyuman yang cukup dipaksakan dan bukannya tulus seperti pada saat awal-awal memasuki rumah barunya.

"Mari-mari saya antar ke depan Gaara-san." sang suami berjalan di belakang pria berambut warna crimson itu untuk sekedar mengantarkan tamunya sampai ke teras. Dan kini hanya menyisakan seorang wanita anggun berpostur semampai yang masih berdiri tegak tak bergeming satu centipun. Sepasang bola mata lavender-nya tak berkedip untuk mengamati sebuah objek sederhana yang benar-benar merecoki alam pikirannya hari ini.

Pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah. Pintu basement.

Apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam?

Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh orang bernama Gaara tadi?

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

 **Halo readers. :D**

 **Kali ini author lagi niat bikin sebuah fic horror-mystery bersambung di fandom Naruto. Idenya sudah ada sampai finish. Semoga saja bisa selesai dalam tiga atau empat chapter ke depan.**

 **Saran, kritik, sekalian flame author persilahkan monggo. :)**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca! 8)**


	2. Monday, Day 1

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, A BIT OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Informasi dari agen properti bernama Gaara telah berhasil membuat Naruto terutama Hinata dibuat cemas. Rumah baru mereka yang apik terkesan menyimpan sebuah rahasia kelam.

Pintu basement yang selalu terkunci dan dihiasi shimenawa itu telah menghancurkan kesempurnaan kisah lembaran baru hidup mereka yang nyaris sempurna.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ The Basement Room ~**

Sekarang adalah hari Senin. Hari pembuka setiap minggunya. Hari yang cocok untuk mengawali hal-hal yang baru.

Hinata dan Naruto pun setuju. Hari Minggu kemarin mereka berdua disibukkan dengan seabrek perabotan-perabotan rumah tangga yang wajib diboyong dari kediaman Hyuga. Tak bisa dihitung dengan pasti berapa jumlah barang-barang yang dibawa. Sofa, almari pakaian, ranjang double-bed, televisi layar raksasa, piano, meja makan, kursi, adalah beberapa contohnya. Beruntung karena ayah Hinata adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan skala nasional sehingga tidak perlu menyewa jasa angkut barang yang tentu saja bisa sedikit mengirit anggaran. Para pekerja pria yang jumlahnya lebih dari satu kodi diterjunkan untuk membantu putri dan sang menantu. Alhasil, cukup kurang dari 24 jam saja semuanya bisa selesai tanpa hambatan.

Kini sang nyonya muda Uzumaki sedang kelabakan diburu oleh waktu. Bukan demi dirinya sendiri melainkan demi sang suami tercinta. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15. Empat puluh lima menit lagi suaminya harus sampai di kantornya yang berada di distrik perkantoran kota Kyoto. Dan Hinata baru bisa menyiapkan sarapan pagi detik ini juga karena bangun kesiangan akibat kelelahan mengurusi pindahan rumah.

"Santai-santai saja Hinata-chan. Jangan terlalu terburu-buru. Aku masuk telat lima belas menit tak apa kok."

Sang suami yang sudah duduk manis di kursi makan sedari dua puluh menit lalu mengutarakan keikhlasannya pada keadaan. Namun sang istri tetap berkeras karena diliputi rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa Naruto-kun. Aku harus cepat menyiapkan makanan agar kau tetap bisa sarapan dan tidak telat." tempo kalimatnya terdengar sangat cepat. Tak sempat wanita ini menoleh saat menyahut karena terlalu sibuk memarut keju batangan. Sandwich adalah jenis makanan yang sedang disiapkan olehnya. Praktis dan ringkas, alasannya.

 _Cting!_

Dua buah roti tawar baru saja meloncat serempak dari dalam toaster alias mesin pemanggang roti. Hinata melirik, mencomot setangkap roti tadi, memasukkan ham-tomat-selada-parutan keju secara cekatan, terakhir menyemprotkan mayonaise dan saos sebelum menutupnya dengan selembar roti yang tadi.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun. Hanya ini yang bisa kubuatkan di hari pertama." dengan nafas yang sedikit terengah, pemilik surai indigo ini menyodorkan piring plastik berisi sandwich karyanya kepada Naruto.

"Terimakasih Hinata-chan." ucapan tulusnya dipadu dengan senyuman hangat membuat degup jantung si mantan penyandang marga Hyuga terpompa lebih cepat dari biasa. Ia tidak tahu kenapa hal ini masih kadang terjadi padahal dirinya dan sang pria pujaan sudah hidup bersama hampir sembilan bulan lamanya.

Melihat pria pirang di hadapannya memakan lahap roti isi hingga kedua pipi Naruto menggembung membuat hatinya senang. Ia sedikit mengempos saat menyadari jika menjadi seorang istri yang baik dan bertanggungjawab itu ternyata tidaklah mudah. Baru begini saja sudah merasa kesulitan. Mungkin beginilah hasil dari dua puluh lima tahun selalu hidup penuh kenyamanan dalam sangkar emas mansion Hyuga dan tak pernah sedikitpun merasa repot karena ini-itu tinggal memberi komando kepada pelayan. Hinata cukup menyesali hal ini sekarang.

"Nyam ... Nyamm." Naruto mengusap bibirnya menggunakan tisu. "Aku berangkat dulu Hinata-chan. Ini masih jam setengah delapan. Tapi mengingat Senin pagi seperti ini pasti lalu-lintas akan macet." ia meneguk segelas air putih hingga isinya nyaris kering kemudian bangkit berdiri.

Sang istri mendekat ke arahnya seperti sudah hafal tanpa perlu disuruh. Mereka saling berkecupan singkat di bibir. Bahkan Hinata sempat merasakan sensasi rasa sandwich yang dia buat saat bibir Naruto menempel.

"Aku berangkat dulu Hinata-chan." bergegas pria berwatak ceria ini melaju menuju garasi untuk masuk ke dalam mobil pribadi mereka.

Hinata menunggui suaminya tepat di pintu depan. Naruto sempat menyalakan klakson sebelum akhirnya mobil yang dikendarainya melesat cepat menyusuri jalan raya.

Hinata menurunkan lambaian tangannya. Ia menghela nafas pendek. Pekerjaan sang belahan hati tidaklah terbilang prestisius apalagi sampai kategori 'wah'. Gaji bulanannya saja hanya cukup untuk hidup standar bagi mereka berdua. Sebagai seorang agen asuransi. Namun perbedaan status sosial seperti ini tidaklah sanggup memagari cinta antara keduanya. Awalnya Hyuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata, kurang setuju dengan hubungan mereka. Namun lambat laun hati ayahnya mulai luluh oleh sikap Naruto yang positif, ceria, dan menyenangkan. Dan beginilah akhirnya, mereka berdua dipersatukan oleh Tuhan sebagai pasangan suami-istri yang sah.

Cukup sudah lamunan nostalgia Hinata. Naruto telah berangkat mencari nafkah dan kini dia sukses seorang diri di rumah minimalisnya. Pikiran wanita berumur dua puluh lima tahun ini perlahan tergiring menuju tempat itu. Tempat yang berada persis di bawah rumahnya dan pintu masuk menuju kesana telah dikunci permanen bahkan dipasangi tali segel mantra.

Ia langsung menggeleng kecil dan berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran negatif tadi. Ini masih pagi. Lebih baik dia naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua dan melakukan hal yang lebih bermanfaat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah Senin. Bukan itu lebih tepatnya. Senin adalah hari dimana Sakura Haruno akan datang berkunjung. Setiap dua minggu sekali.

Sakura adalah kawan sebayanya dan Naruto semasa sekolah menengah atas dan kini dia dan kawannya itu akan bertemu dalam kondisi privat. Berdiskusi, berkonsultasi, sekaligus berobat bila perlu. Sakura adalah seorang psikiater muda dan Hinata adalah pasiennya.

Hinata telah mengirimkan alamat rumahnya yang baru melalui pesan whatsapp kepada Sakura kemarin. Karena biasanya konsultasi dilaksanakan di mansion Hyuga dan tentu saja temannya itu tidak tahu alamat rumahnya yang sekarang. Ia saja baru menempati belum genap satu hari.

Hanya dengan memakai celana hotpants dan atasan kaos ungu lengan pendek, Hinata telah setia menanti di ruang tamu. Tak lupa setoples kue kering ditemani secangkir jus mangga telah disediakan olehnya di atas meja. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 14.00. Sakura bukan orang yang gemar memakai 'jam karet'. Selalu datang tepat waktu.

 _Tin Tin!_

Wanita berambut panjang ini lekas beranjak dari tempat duduknya guna menyambut kedatangan sang dokter sekaligus teman baik.

"Hinata." suara mezzo-sopran yang terdengar centil saat memanggil namanya itu langsung dibalas dengan panggilan nama pula.

"Sakura-chan." keduanya saling berciuman pipi kanan dan kiri. Sang tuan rumah mempersilahkan tamu yang sudah ditunggunya untuk memasuki istana kecilnya.

"Woah, jadi ini rumahmu sekarang bersama Naruto?" Sakura sedikit terperangah. "Kecil, simpel, bersih. Intinya, aku suka." lanjutnya seraya tertawa kecil.

Kedua orang itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sofa. Saling berhadap-hadapan.

"Silahkan diminum dan dicicipi cemilannya dulu, Sakura-chan." sebuah prosedur umum selaku tuan rumah saat melayani tamu ini tak mungkin Hinata lewatkan.

Wanita berambut warna merah muda itu membalasnya dengan senyum, "Terimakasih. Tapi aku hanya minum saja. Kali ini cemilan stop. Aku sedang diet, Hinata."

Cangkir berisi likuid kekuningan itu berhasil Sakura habiskan isinya separuh. "Aaah, segarnya. Kau benar-benar paham minuman kesukaanku."

"Tentu saja. Kita kan bukan kawan yang saling kenal baru kemarin sore." sahut Hinata ramah.

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Ia membuka tas jinjingnya lalu mengambil sebuah pulpen dan sebuah buku catatan dari dalamnya. "Oke Hinata, bisa langsung kita mulai acara konsultasinya?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk patah-patah, "Emmh."

Sang psikiater mengambil nafas pendek, "Bagaimana sekarang kondisi mentalmu? Lebih baik dari sebelumnya? Paling tidak, lebih mendingan jika dibandingkan bulan lalu?"

Si pasien tidak langsung menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Hinata masih bimbang untuk berkata jujur. Apa yang dia rasakan saat ini sebenarnya tidak berbeda dengan bulan lalu. Bulan lalunya lagi. Bulan lalu lalunya lagi. Mungkin terasa sedikit lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan satu setengah tahun lalu.

Saat dimana adik kesayangan satu-satunya meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan.

Ibu Hinata telah lama pergi untuk selamanya setelah melahirkan sang adik, Hanabi Hyuga. Kala itu usia Hinata masihlah dalam tahap kanak-kanak. Dan itu pun cukup membuat batinnya menderita. Kehadiran Hanabi, adik kecilnya yang jahil tapi tangguh itu, perlahan membuat Hinata mampu melewati masa berkabung sepeninggal ibunya ke surga. Baginya sang adik adalah semacam warisan terbesar dari ibunya yang harus dijaga baik-baik.

Namun apa mau dikata. Takdir berkata lain. Hanabi tewas dalam kecelakaan tunggal sesaat setelah bertengkar dengan dirinya. Mobil yang dikemudikannya hancur menabrak tiang lampu jalan. Dan setelah itu hidup Hinata berubah drastis nyaris 360 derajat. Penyesalan, amarah, kekecewaan, dan yang paling mendominasi adalah kehilangan. Hinata merasa sangat gagal. Gagal dalam melindungi apa yang telah ibunya wariskan sekaligus percayakan belasan tahun silam. Satu setengah tahun sudah Hinata bersahabat dengan yang namanya depresi berat. Dan alasan utama dari kepindahannya menuju rumah baru sebenarnya adalah ini. Terlalu banyak kenangan manis yang kini telah berbalik menjadi pahit di mansion Hyuga.

"Hinata?"

Suara Sakura sukses menyadarkan Hinata yang sedang terkurung dalam alam bawah sadarnya sendiri.

"E..Eh? Ano apa yang ... "

"Sudah. Tidak perlu dijawab. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya." Sakura memasang wajah prihatin. "Depresimu masih sama ya. Tapi setidaknya kita harus bersyukur karena kau sudah tidak lagi meraung sambil mengamuk dan hampir mencelakakan dirimu sendiri seperti kala itu." sambungnya lagi.

Hinata membisu. Istri Naruto Uzumaki ini terus-terusan meremas telapak tangannya satu sama lain.

"Gejala yang masih ada?" tanya si wanita bermarga Haruno.

Kali ini baru dia mau menjawab lugas, "Bayangan-bayangan Hanabi dalam pikiranku. Rasa sakit yang sulit didefinisikan. Dan terakhir aku kadang masih menangis tanpa sebab."

Sakura manggut-manggut. Ia sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. "Depresimu masih sama kalau aku boleh bilang. Cobalah untuk mengalihkan pikiran negatif dengan kegiatan positif. Dan seperti yang sering kusarankan kepadamu, berusahalah menerima kenyataan."

"Mustahil Sakura-chan. Memaksa hatiku untuk menerima kematian Hanabi akibat sikap egoisku dulu itu justru akan memperparah keadaan." Hinata menyampaikan bantahan.

Sakura mencoba memahami, "Aku tahu. Itu adalah hal yang hampir mustahil untuk kau lakukan saat masih berada dalam tahap depresi berat. Mungkin saat tahapanmu sudah menjadi ringan, kau baru akan bisa. Ingat, menerima kenyataan adalah obat paling mujarab untuk menghadapi masalah apapun."

Konsultasi yang cukup membosankan. Itu yang Hinata rasakan. Selalu saja tak ada anjuran lain selain yang barusan disampaikan oleh temannya ini. Mungkin saja Sakura masih amatiran dalam dunia psikiatri sehingga kompetensinya kurang terasa.

Wanita bermata zamrud itu mengeluarkan selempeng obat dari dalam tasnya, "Hinata, kuberi kau Zoloft 50 mg seperti biasa saja ya. Dosisnya tidak boleh lebih dari sekali per hari, ingat."

Hinata mengangguk pasrah saat diberi obat yang direkomendasikan oleh psikiaternya, "Baik."

Sesi konsultasi berakhir. Seperti biasanya, setelah ini yang terjadi adalah obrolan antar sesama teman tanpa perlu dibayangi oleh status pasien dan dokternya.

"Jadi Hinata, kau baru hari ini menempati rumah ini?" Sakura bertanya ringan sembari kembali meminum jusnya.

"Iya. Hari Minggu kemarin kami pindahan dari rumah ayahku." jawabnya sambil memutar kaleng toples. Dua keping biskuit cokelat yang lezat kini telah masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

"Eh Sakura-chan, kau hari ini wangi sekali. Habis ganti parfum ya?"

Yang dicecar hanya tertawa renyah, "Haha, iya-iya. Aku sedang menjajal parfum aroma avril forbidden rose. Eh, habis ini aku boleh diantar berkeliling rumah barumu?"

Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang juga diinginkan oleh si empunya rumah. "Tentu. Sekarang?"

Kedua wanita sebaya ini pun berjalan pelan masuk dari satu ruangan ke ruangan yang lain. Di ruang keluarga Sakura sempat memuji keberadaan tungku perapian yang sebenarnya kurang lazim ditemukan di rumah-rumah Jepang. Saat berada di kamar tidur wanita pink itu turut menyukai posisi balkoninya yang strategis dan sempat menggoda Hinata mengenai betapa asyiknya bercinta tanpa ada penghuni lain di dalam rumah yang berpotensi mengganggu. Kontan saja kedua pipi milik nyonya muda Uzumaki itu memerah laksana kepiting rebus.

Ruang terakhir adalah dapur. Sakura tak banyak berkomentar. Dan saat dia berbalik arah untuk menuju pintu depan, terpampanglah hal janggal itu.

"Hinata, apa maksudnya ini?"

Sang psikiater menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu bercat putih itu dibarengi tatapan curiga bercampur heran. Ia menoleh ke arah temannya.

"Ituu ... Itu adalah pi..pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah rumah ini, Sakura-chan. Basement." Hinata nampak sedikit gelagapan saat menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Tentu saja. Ia sendiri pun tidak tahu-menahu mengenai isi di dalam sana. Dan dia pun sejatinya penasaran.

"Aneh." Sakura menggaruk sebelah kepalanya. "Untuk apa kau pasangi shimenawa yang digantungi beberapa kertas mantra seperti ini?" ia menyentuhkan tangan kanannya ke selembar kertas berwujud persegi panjang yang sedari awal sudah tergantung di tali warna cokelat itu.

"Itu adalah kertas mantra penangkal arwah atau makhluk halus semacamnya, Sakura-chan." tutur istri Uzumaki Naruto ini dengan polosnya.

"Eh? Sungguh?" Wanita itu mengangkat alis kirinya.

Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya kompak, "Entahlah. Itu yang dikatakan oleh agen perusahaan properti yang menawari rumah ini pada suamiku."

Sakura masih memasang ekspresi tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba tangannya memegang kenop pintu itu.

"Jangan!" spontan sebuah teguran keras meluncur dari kerongkongan Hinata.

Sakura reflek menarik kembali tangan sebelah kanannya yang lancang disusul kalimat, "Maaf-maaf Hinata. Aku tak tahu kalau pintu ini tidak boleh dibuka."

Melihat reaksi dokternya yang seperti barusan membuat wanita bermata abu-abu itu merasa tidak enak sendiri, "Bukan maksudku untuk melarangmu. Maaf, aku mendadak panik. Lagian pintu ini terkunci permanen karena kuncinya pun katanya sudah dibuang."

Hinata menggoyangkan kenopnya sebanyak tiga kali, "Lihat? Terkunci kan?"

Si wanita dengan potongan rambut sebahu itu mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya di dagu, "Emmm jadi, apa cerita di balik disegelnya pintu basement ini? Kau pasti lumayan tahu kan?"

"Aku hanya mendengar dari pria bernama Gaara itu. Si agen penjualan properti yang tadi kusebut. Katanya anak pertama dari pemilik rumah ini yang sebelumnya mengadakan semacam upacara pemanggilan roh di bawah sana."

"Permainan ouija seperti itu misalnya?" Sakura menginterupsi.

"Yaa mungkin saja. Namun sayangnya arwah yang berhasil dipanggil tidak dapat dikembalikan dan berbalik menghantui keluarga itu. Dipanggillah seorang bhikksu untuk mengusir arwah tadi. Sayangnya bhikksu itu gagal dan terpaksa hanya mampu menyegel si arwah di balik pintu ini menggunakan shimenawa."

Tak disangka reaksi Sakura setelah mendengarkan kisah barusan adalah tertawa meremehkan. "Hehehe, kau percaya cerita yang laku untuk menakuti anak kecil seperti itu?"

Sebuah gelengan mendahului jawaban, "Jujur saja tidak. Kita hidup di era modern dimana rasionalitas menjadi nomor satu. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa meremehkan begitu saja kisah tadi."

Wanita beriris hijau zamrud itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa?"

Hinata menghembuskan nafas pasrah, "Harga jual rumah ini 50% lebih murah dari harga pasaran. Tentunya jika kisah tadi hanyalah isapan jempol, pihak penjual rumah mustahil mau rugi dengan membanting harga separah itu Sakura-chan."

Sakura mengangguk seakan membenarkan opini dari wanita di jejernya, "Benar juga sih. Begini saja, tak usah kau pikirkan mengenai masalah ini lebih jauh. Fokus saja kepada hidupmu yang baru sebagai ibu rumah tangga dan penyembuhan depresimu. Oke?"

Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah cantiknya, "Ya. Aku setuju sekali dengan kata-katamu."

"Ini sudah jam setengah empat. Aku pulang dulu ya Hinata." pamit Sakura.

"Biar aku antar sampai ke halaman depan." tawar Hinata.

Kedua teman satu alumni ini berjalan beriringan sampai di teras depan rumah.

"Sakura-chan." Hinata mendadak memanggil.

Sakura yang hampir sampai di samping pintu mobilnya langsung menanggapi, "Iya?"

"Apakah Sasuke-kun masih sering berhubungan denganmu lewat telepon?" tanyanya.

Wanita pemilik warna rambut senada dengan warna bunga ikonik negara Jepang itu menyahut, "Aku sudah cukup lama tidak berkontak dengannya. Kini kudengar dia sudah mulai berkarier sebagai jaksa penuntut di Tokyo."

Suara 'Ohh' terdengar lirih berikutnya. "Tapi kau masih punya nomor mantanmu itu kan? Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan alamat rumah kami kepadanya. Begitu-begitu dia dulu adalah teman dekat kita kan?"

Sakura merespon antusias, "Oke-oke. Nanti akan kuberikan nomornya lewat whatsapp. Aku pulang dulu ya Hinata. Jangan lupa rutin minum obatnya dan jangan bebani pikiranmu dengan hal-hal yang sebetulnya tidak perlu dipikir. Bye!"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya singkat sebelum tubuhnya menghilang ditelan oleh pintu mobil. Hinata terus berdadah sampai suara mobil milik temannya itu berangsur-angsur menghilang di ujung tikungan sana.

Sebentar lagi senja tiba. Hinata sudah tidak sabar untuk menyambut kepulangan suami tercintanya di rumah indah nan sederhana milik bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul lima sore. Seharusnya sang suami sudah sampai di rumah sepulang dari kantor tempat dia bekerja. Tapi hingga pukul enam tidak ada tanda-tanda jika mobil sedan milik mereka memasuki garasi atau membunyikan klakson.

Dan pukul tujuh malam orang yang dinanti-nanti barulah terlihat. Naruto memasuki rumah dengan tatapan lelah sembari mengucapkan salam, "Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai." dengan berlari kecil wanita ini menghampiri suaminya di muka pintu. "Sini biar kubawakan tasmu, Naruto-kun." pintanya. Bertingkah layaknya istri idaman lelaki yang patuh.

Pria itu tersenyum kemudian mengecup singkat kening wanita di hadapannya, "Terimakasih. Bawa ke kamar kita ya."

Keduanya berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar tidur. Sesampainya di sana Hinata langsung menaruh tas kerja sang suami di atas meja. Sedangkan Naruto yang sedaritadi sibuk melepaskan dasinya, kini lebih memilih untuk duduk sejenak di atas kasur empuk.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu tadi, Naruto-kun?" Hinata selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama persis seperti ini seusai suaminya pulang dari bekerja.

"Biasa. Normal-normal saja. Maafkan aku sedikit pulang telat hari ini, Hinata-chan. Ada sedikit lembur." Naruto beralasan.

Kini gantian dia yang menjadi penanya, " O ya, bukankah tadi siang adalah jadwalmu berkonsultasi dengan Sakura-chan?"

Sang istri mengangguk, "Hm. Tadi dia sudah datang kok. Dan seperti biasa, dengan nasehat yang itu-itu saja dan obat yang sama."

Pria berkulit warna cokelat tan itu sedikit terkekeh geli, "Ehehe, mungkin karena Sakura-chan masih baru sebagai psikiater. Tapi dari itu semua yang penting adalah kesembuhanmu. Mau dokternya sejenius apa jika pasiennya tidak sembuh ya percuma."

"Tapi lebih percuma lagi jika dokternya tidak jenius dan pasiennya tidak sembuh." sebuah lawakan sederhana terlontar dari mulut Hinata. Membuat suasana di kamar tidur seluas lima kali lima meter persegi itu menjadi sedikit ramai karena mereka tertawa bersama setelahnya.

"Eh Hinata-chan, bisa tolong kau buatkan aku susu cokelat dingin? Aku haus."

Tak mungkin ditolak. Hinata dengan senang hati mengabulkan keinginan dari pria miliknya. "Siap."

Menyiapkan segelas susu cokelat dingin setelah suaminya pulang biasanya dilaksanakan oleh pelayan. Sebenarnya dulu Hinata ingin menyiapkan hal itu sendiri. Namun sang ayah selalu melarang dengan dalih gaji para pelayan. Percuma saja menggaji mereka jika kau yang melakukan segalanya sendiri pada akhirnya. Hinata masih ingat dengan jelas kata-kata itu.

Dan kini semuanya berbeda. Ia harus mengurusi segala tetek-bengek urusan rumah tangga seorang diri. Tak merasa kerepotan dan justru dia syukuri. Inilah momen yang tepat baginya untuk menjelma perlahan-lahan menjadi istri berbakti.

Suara dentingan sendok terdengar berulangkali saat Hinata mengaduk minuman pesanan Naruto dari kulkas. Ia tersenyum dan siap mengantarkan minuman favoritnya itu menuju lantai dua.

Hinata berjalan penuh kehati-hatian keluar dari ruang dapur supaya cairan susu dalam gelasnya tidak tumpah muncrat-muncrat di lantai.

 _Dok Dok Dok!_

Terdengar seperti suara ketukan pintu. Hinata menghentikan langkahnya lalu melongokkan sejenak kepalanya supaya bisa melihat dengan jelas ke arah pintu depan. Namun dia baru ingat jika pintu itu tidak sempat ditutup selepas suaminya masuk belasan menit lalu.

 _Dok Dok Dok!_

Suara itu terdengar dua kali. Hinata menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat. Bola matanya pelan-pelan bergeser ke arah kanan. Pintu basement warna putih itu terpantul jelas pada sepasang pupilnya. Pikiran buruknya dalam hitungan sekon mulai menguasai.

 _Dok Dok Dok!_

Ia menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Memastikan bahwa suara-suara ketukan barusan hanyalah halusinasi semata. Namun pikiran sadarnya berkata lantang 'Bukan'. Kedua kakinya melangkah mundur lagi teratur. Nafasnya mulai tersengal-sengal akibat irama detak jantungnya yang meningkat tajam. Telapak tangan kirinya yang memegang gelas berkeringat dingin dan mengalami tremor.

'Su..Suara apa itu ta ... '

 _DOK DOK DOK!_

Gelas ukuran sedang itu terjun bebas ke bawah hingga pecah berkeping-keping dan mengakibatkan likuid manis warna cokelat di dalamnya memuncrati betis jenjang Hinata.

 _PRAANG!_

"KYAAAAA!"

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

 **Halo readers. :)**

 **Chapter dua sudah author update nih. Mungkin untuk sementara jalan ceritanya belum menampilkan adegan-adegan berbau horror. Karena author ingin mengatur alurnya agak pelan begitu. Tidak keburu alias tergesa-gesa.**

 **Maafkan author kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan readers sekalian. Karena tensi cerita terkesan stabil-stabil saja secara keseluruhan. Dan hanya ada sedikit lonjakan ketegangan di akhir. :(**

 **Oke, segitu saja yang ingin author sampaikan. Semoga chapter depan bisa lebih memuaskan readers ketimbang dua chapter sebelumnya.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca! :D**


	3. Tuesday, Day 2

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, A BIT OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pertama Hinata menjalani hidupnya sebagai ibu rumah tangga full-time. Dan sebuah keanehan sudah terjadi. Suara gedoran misterius yang setelah dia telusuri singkat diperkirakan asalnya dari balik pintu ruang basement. Namun itu hanya baru pembuka dari serangkaian teror di rumah barunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ The Basement Room ~**

 _PRAANG!_

"KYAAA!"

Suara jeritan istrinya yang melengking ini langsung didengar oleh telinga Naruto sekalipun berada di lantai atas. Ia yang sebenarnya sedang melepas celana panjang di dalam ruangan seberang kamarnya reflek langsung melesatkan kedua kaki kekarnya menuju sumber suara. Nalurinya sebagai seorang suami mengatakan jika istrinya itu sedang berada dalam kondisi yang gawat. Dituruninya tangga dengan cepat dan tak peduli jika boxernya terlihat jelas karena belum sempat mengganti celana.

"Hinata-chan!"

Didapatinya sang wanita kesayangan sedang berdiri membeku persis di depan pintu basement. Tatapan Hinata nampak kosong. Kulit wajahnya sudah berubah warna dari kuning langsat menjadi putih porselen. Bulir-bulir keringat juga tak ketinggalan hadir menghiasi muka ayu istrinya.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" Naruto bergegas mendekat kemudian memegangi kedua bahu ramping wanita itu dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Su..Suara ketokan yang akhirnya menjadi gedoran ... " lengan sebelah kanan Hinata pelan tapi pasti terangkat.

Sang suami sontak menengok ke arah belakang sana. Mengamati pintu depan rumahnya yang terbuka lebar. "Siapa? Siapa yang menggedor rumah kita?"

Setelah lengannya naik sembilan puluh derajat ke atas, jari telunjuknya dengan sedikit gemetar teracung ke depan. Naruto sedikit heran dengan tingkah istrinya barusan dan mencoba untuk memahami makna acungan jari tadi.

"Pintu basement?" ia bergumam dengan nada kurang percaya. Dipandanginya kedua iris wanitanya baik-baik, "Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan, Hinata-chan?"

Menggeleng mantap sebanyak tiga kali. Naruto langsung yakin karena istrinya itu bukan tipikal orang yang jahil. Ditambah setelah dia menyadari jika sandal rumah yang dipakainya sedang menginjak pecahan-pecahan gelas kaca dan cairan kental susu.

"Aku mendengar ada yang mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali dan yang keempatnya adalah gedoran. Dari dalam sana." Hinata melepaskan pelukan tangan Naruto dari bahunya kemudian mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

Pria bergaya rambut jabrik lancip ini melipat bibirnya kuat-kuat seraya berpikir, "Aku tahu. Biar aku cek sebentar."

Ia ambil posisi ancang-ancang untuk balas mengetuk pintu berwarna putih gading itu, "Halo? Siapa di dalam?"

 _Tok Tok Tok Tok!_

Hening. Hinata mengamati aktifitas Naruto dari ruang dapur. Orang yang barusan mengetuk kini menempelkan kuping kanannya ke permukaan pintu.

"Siapa disana?"

 _Tok Tok Tok!_

Tak ada sahutan. Sang kepala keluarga mencoba memutar kenopnya kuat-kuat tetapi hasilnya masih sama. Terkunci. Ia mencoba bersuara sekali lagi. Namun kali ini dengan penekanan intonasi.

"Kutanya, siapa di dalam sana dan apa maumu?!"

 _Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok!_

Ia tunggui selama satu menitan. Dan hasilnya seperti yang diperkirakan.

"Lihat? Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam?" Naruto mencoba menghibur istrinya yang masih belum nampak sepenuhnya pulih dari rasa takut.

"Tapi aku yakin tadi mendengar suara dari dalam, Naruto-kun." Hinata menimpali. Masih keukeuh dengan pendiriannya.

Sang suami mengempos, "Mungkin itu hanya halusinasi pendengaranmu saja, Hinata-chan."

Kali ini Hinata sedikit meragukan keaslian peristiwa yang beberapa menit lalu menghampiri. Apakah benar jangan-jangan dia hanya berhalusinasi seperti pendapat suaminya?

"Kau pasti belum meminum obat dari Sakura-chan kan?"

Itu benar. Apalagi obatnya sudah habis sejak Sabtu kemarin ketika dia dan suami diajak berkeliling ruangan oleh pria rambut merah itu. Setidaknya Hinata bisa lebih merasa lega sekarang. Ia masih rasional, masih punya nalar. Suara-suara yang tadi didengarnya kemungkinan besar hanyalah efek dari depresi berat yang telah menghantui selama delapan belas bulan terakhir.

Naruto berjalan ke arahnya kemudian memeluk tubuhnya erat. Pria ini menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dengan halus, "Sudah ya. Setelah ini kau minum obat dari Sakura-chan lalu setelahnya istirahat. Besok kan kita ada urusan penting?"

Pelukan dan kalimat suaminya yang menenangkan telah berhasil melenyapkan kecemasan dan ketakutan yang dirasakan oleh wanita berambut lurus sepunggung ini. Ia merasa benar-benar beruntung telah diperistri oleh lelaki bernama panjang Naruto Uzumaki itu.

"Emmh. Terimakasih, Naruto-kun."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, Selasa, hari kedua bagi mereka resmi menempati rumah di pinggiran kota Kyoto ini. Pagi ini Naruto tidak berangkat kerja. Ia izin satu hari demi mengurusi sesuatu hal penting bersama istrinya di kantor notaris.

Surat warisan.

Hinata sendiri sebenarnya yang mengusulkan hal ini saat mereka berbulan madu di London berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Sang pewaris tunggal perusahaan Hyuga Industries ini ingin agar sang suami memiliki 50% dari total kekayaan ayahnya sekalipun sang ayah masih hidup. Sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu berhubungan dengan Hyuga Hiashi selaku presiden direktur dari perusahaan yang memproduksi berbagai varian air conditioner itu. Ini berhubungan dengan Hinata sendiri. Ia ingin agar suaminya masih bisa hidup sejahtera dan makmur jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan kepada dirinya. Dengan kata lain, jika dia mati maka dia pun masih bisa membahagiakan suami tercintanya itu.

"Hinata-chan, aku sungguh tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Maksud..Maksudku kau itu masih sehat. Kau tidak perlu berpikiran sejauh ini." sang suami menyetir sambil mengeluh. Pikirannya sedikit kacau selepas dari kantor notaris dan kini akibatnya menjadi susah diajak fokus untuk mengendalikan laju mobilnya. Barusan saja dia selesai dalam menandatangani surat wasiat yang disaksikan oleh dua orang saksi, ditandatangani oleh istri dan mertuanya juga. Naruto tidak ingin menjadi hipokrit alias orang munafik. Dirinya tidak menampik jika dia merasa senang saat tahu bahwa detik ini juga dia telah resmi menjadi pewaris sah 50% atas segala harta bergerak maupun tidak bergerak yang dipunyai oleh salah satu keluarga terpandang di kota Kyoto itu. Namun, alasan dari dibuatnya surat itu? Hal ini yang masih mengganjal hatinya.

"Hinata-chan, kau itu cukup berlebihan dalam memberikanku sesuatu kali ini. Oh ayolah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kepadamu hingga kita menjadi lansia dan menimang cucu."

Wanita yang duduk di samping joknya masih memandangi deretan pertokoan dari balik kaca mobil. Hinata menengok kemudian membalas, "Aku tahu. Aku pun berusaha optimis seperti yang sering Sakura-chan anjurkan. Tapi, aku hanyalah perempuan biasa, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak pernah tahu kapan depresiku akan kembali menguasai dan mungkin, mungkin saja saat itu terjadi aku ... "

"Kau akan baik-baik saja." suaminya menyambar kalimat yang belum selesai diucapkan. Nada bicaranya terdengar sangat tegas. Jarang-jarang Narutonya yang periang ini bersikap seperti demikian.

Pria bermata biru safir itu merampungkan, "Kau tidak akan mati karena bunuh diri. Kau akan sembuh. Percayalah."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk pelan. Kedua maniknya melirik ke arah pergelangan tangan kirinya yang memiliki noda permanen berupa bekas luka goresan benda tajam. Itu adalah hasil dari perbuatannya satu bulan setelah adiknya dikremasi. Ia masih ingat jika rasa sakit dari sayatan pisau pada intravenanya masih lebih mendingan ketimbang rasa sakit tak terperi yang selama satu setengah tahun ini sudah mengoyak-ngoyak jiwanya tanpa ampun. Percobaan bunuh diri itu berhasil digagalkan oleh pelayannya dan Hinata mondok satu minggu di rumah sakit setelahnya.

"Sudahlah. Menangis saja jika kau mau. Aku akan tetap bekerja seperti biasa sekalipun kau telah memberikanku harta yang berlimpah." Naruto menggenggam telapak tangan istrinya. "Aku tidak akan mau menikmati 50% tersebut. Yang kumau adalah 100%."

Hinata sedikit tersentak. Apa dia barusan salah dengar? Ditengokkan kepalanya menghadap wajah sang suami.

"100% saat ayahmu wafat kelak dan kita bisa hidup makmur sejahtera bersama anak dan cucu di masa tua." Naruto berujar melanjutkan yang tadi. Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan torehan senyum iseng.

Hinata manyun. Ia pikir Naruto yang barusan berbicara bukanlah Naruto yang dia kenal. Rupa-rupanya ada kalimat kejutan berikutnya.

"Kata-katamu gombal, Naruto-kun." ia nekat mencubit keras lengan kiri suaminya.

"Awww!" Pria pirang itu menjerit keras dibuat-buat. Ia bersyukur dengan begini setidaknya dia mampu menghapuskan aura mendung pada pikiran Hinata. "Eh, setelah sampai rumah kita jadi masak omelet tuna?" tanyanya riang.

Yang ditanya manggut-manggut saja walau mukanya masih sedikit kelihatan cemberut, "Hm. Aku kebetulan juga sudah lapar."

Sang sopir mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara seraya berseru penuh semangat, "Yeah! Ayo kita buat makan malam bersama yang meriah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Omelet tuna. Itu adalah nama masakan yang akan dihidangkan di meja makan keluarga kecil ini. Langit mulai gelap dan persiapan memasak pun akan segera dimulai.

"Naruto-kun, bisa tolong kau pecahkan tiga butir telur itu?" sang ibu rumah tangga memberi instruksi. Suami tercintanya yang memang sengaja mengikutsertakan diri dalam proses memasak tentu saja langsung cepat tanggap.

"Siap nyonya!" bergaya hormat bendera seperti kelakuan anak kecil, pria yang usianya terpaut hanya setengah tahun lebih tua dari Hinata ini langsung memecahkan sebutir telur ke dalam mangkok kecil. Berhasil. Yang kedua lancar. Dan telur ketiga dia agak ceroboh sehingga mengakibatkan serpihan cangkangnya ikut terjun bercampur.

"Hehehe, maaf."

Hinata hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan kelakuan suaminya yang sedikit kekanakan. Ia kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya yaitu mencincang potongan daging ikan tuna hingga halus.

"Selanjutnya apa Hinata-chan?" Naruto telah bersiap kembali untuk bertugas.

Tanpa menoleh sama sekali, sang istri menjawab, "Potong kotak-kotak kecil paprikanya."

"Baik."

Bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan sebagai komposisi membuat masakan omelet tuna mulai selesai satu per satu. Naruto berkali-kali membuat kecerobohan. Mulai dari irisan paprikanya yang besar tak beraturan, cincangan bawang bombay yang kurang halus, hingga kelebihan memasukkan garam dan penyedap rasa ke dalam mangkok berisikan telur.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun. Biar aku saja yang memasaknya. Kau emm tolong siapkan minumannya saja kemudian duduk manis." ucap nyonya muda Uzumaki sembari mencampurkan cincangan tunanya ke dalam mangkok. Setelah itu baru mengaduknya.

"Oke istriku yang cantik." tiba-tiba saja suaminya mendekat kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan manis pada pipi kanannya. Membuat wanita ini merasa sedikit gugup.

Suara berisik minyak panas yang dicemplungi bahan masakan terdengar lumayan keras sebelum akhirnya suara itu berangsur-angsur mengecil. Naruto sedang sibuk menuangkan jus anggur kemasan ke dalam gelas stem berkaki yang jumlahnya ada dua.

"Siapkan dua mangkok nasinya juga, Naruto-kun." sebuah instruksi lagi-lagi diberikan kepada suaminya saat dia sedang merasa kesulitan membalik omeletnya yang mulai matang.

"Tak masalah." pria berkulit tan ini langsung mengerjakan yang diperintahkan. Dalam waktu singkat dua buah mangkok berisi nasi hangat yang masih mengepul sudah tersaji rapi di atas meja.

Kedua lubang hidung Naruto sempat digoda oleh aroma omelet tuna yang benar-benar enak. Membuat lambungnya semakin tidak sabar untuk diisi.

"Omelet tunanya sudah siap." Hinata menyajikan sepiring besar omelet tuna yang sudah dibagi menjadi dua bagian sama besar ke atas meja. Hampir saja Naruto langsung mencomot makanan itu jika saja tangan Hinata tidak cepat-cepat menangkisnya.

"Eh, kita berdoa dulu Naruto-kun." tegur Hinata dan langsung direspon cengiran lebar oleh Naruto.

"Ehehe, maaf-maaf. Aku sudah sangat lapar soalnya."

Mereka berdua sudah duduk manis saling berhadapan. Sama-sama mengatupkan tangan di depan wajah seraya berkata, "Itadakimasu."

Kedua pasangan suami-istri ini memulai acara makan malamnya. Masing-masing sibuk mengunyah dan meresapi rasa gurih dari omelet daging tuna itu yang sukar didefinisikan lewat kata.

"Hinata-chan." panggil Naruto.

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa merespon lewat tatapan mata karena mulutnya masih sibuk mengunyah.

Naruto meminum jus anggurnya dulu baru berujar, "Aku benar-benar canggung saat tou-san tadi menandatangani surat itu. Aku padahal sudah siap jika ayahmu akan memarahiku atau minimal menasehatiku macam-macam setelahnya."

Wanita bersurai indigo itu hanya tersenyum geli begitu mendengar penuturan polos barusan, "Tidak mungkin, Naruto-kun. Tou-san memang akan terlihat menyeramkan bagi orang yang belum dekat atau mengenalnya. Namun saat kau sudah kenal, dia akan terlihat lunak."

"Terlihat lunak? Dulu saja saat kita bertunangan dia masih saja menasehatiku ini dan itu dengan nada yang mirip orang mengomel. Padahal kan waktu itu aku sudah lebih dari tiga tahun mengenalnya." sewot si tuan Uzumaki. Hinata lebih terpingkal lagi kali ini melebihi tadi sampai-sampai harus menutupi mulutnya yang tertawa.

"Hihihi, aku lupa menambahkan. Tou-san akan lunak terhadap orang yang sudah kenal, dekat, terakhir dapat dia percayai. Mungkin sekarang kau sudah ada di tahap ketiga, Naruto-kun."

Naruto memajukan bibirnya sambil mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Mungkin saja."

Hinata bersiap untuk memasukkan ujung sumpit berisi nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Namun tindakan itu terpaksa berhenti karena suatu hal.

 _"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkhhhhhhhh ... "_

Gendang telinganya menangkap adanya suara yang aneh. Tidak lazim. Janggal.

"Naruto-kun, bisa kau berhenti mengunyah?" ia memohon. Mungkin saja suara rintihan samar barusan ada kaitannya dengan proses pengunyahan makanan yang sedang dilakukan oleh suaminya.

Naruto yang sedang memainkan smartphone sambil makan menurut saja tanpa banyak tanya. Sehingga kini wajahnya mirip seperti ikan kembung.

Hinata mulai panik. Bola matanya menggelinding cepat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berharap semoga yang tadi didengarnya hanyalah halusinasi suara. Jika tidak, minimal memiliki sumber yang masuk akal.

 _"grrrrooooooooooooohhhhhh ... "_

Selang setengah menit kembali terdengar. Namun agak berbeda dari yang tadi. Kepanikan Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Ujung jari telunjuk kanan dan kirinya kompak mengorek-ngorek masing-masing lubang telinganya. Ia masih berharap pendengarannya lah yang salah.

 _"gggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ... "_

Kali ini terdengar untuk yang kali ketiga. Sebuah geraman. Hinata sudah tidak mampu untuk membohongi kesadarannya. Suara geraman mengerikan yang lirih baru saja membuatnya spontan bangkit dari duduk hingga kursinya bergeser paksa ke belakang.

"Hi..Hinata-chan? Ada apa?!" sang suami merasa terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Hinata dalam tiga menit terakhir.

Keringat dinginnya kembali mengucur lewat pori-pori yang ada di sekujur tubuh. Detak jantungnya mengalami kondisi palpitasi. "Naru..to-kun ka..kau tidak mendengar suara-suara barusan?"

Pria dengan potongan rambut spike itu langsung memasang raut heran, "Suara? Suara apa?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan sangat pelan. Atau lebih tepatnya agak berjinjit. Menuju ke pintu dapur yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki daun pintu sama sekali. Pandangannya dari situ menyorot ke segala arah. Yang terlihat hanyalah perabotan-perabotan di rumah barunya yang diterangi cahaya lampu. Dan suasana sepi.

"Hinata-chan? Jangan-jangan ... kau berhalusinasi lagi mungkin seperti kemarin malam?" selidik Naruto yang juga sebenarnya ikut merasa penasaran dengan kondisi yang sedang menimpa wanita tercintanya.

'Aku yakin aku mendengar suara-suara mengerikan tadi. Tapi darimana asalnya?' tak sempat menggubris pertanyaan dari Naruto dan lebih memilih untuk mengurusi kekhawatirannya sendiri. Ia tetap berdiri penuh kewaspadaan di tengah-tengah lubang pintu ruang dapur selama kurang lebih tiga menitan. Dan selama tiga menit itu tak terdengar lagi suara-suara aneh.

"Fyuuh." nyonya Uzumaki ini membuang nafas panjang penuh kelegaan. Pikiran positifnya kembali muncul perlahan-lahan untuk mengusir segala paranoid yang sebelumnya bercokol di dalam benaknya. Namun saat dia berbalik langkah untuk kembali duduk, terdengar suara lagi dan kali ini lebih keras ...

 _"RAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWHHHH ... "_

"Naruto-kun!" secepat kilat dia peluk erat tubuh suaminya yang sedang duduk sehingga mengakibatkan Naruto hampir saja terjengkang jika tidak berpegangan ke meja makan.

"Itu ... Itu aku mendengar suara keras menyeramkan dari sana! Dari pintu basement itu!" Hinata kalap. Sikapnya mendadak mirip seperti orang setengah kesurupan. Sepasang telunjuknya dipencetkan keras-keras tepat di lubang kuping supaya tidak terdengar apa-apa lagi.

"Suara apa Hinata-chan?! Aku tidak paham tentang apa yang kau bicarakan." Naruto pun ikutan panik karena baru pernah kali ini dia meladeni sikap istrinya yang mirip orang kesetanan seperti ini. Bahkan ini dirasanya lebih buruk daripada ketika menangani Hinata dulu meraung-raung dan menangis histeris akibat depresinya kambuh.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar apapun?! Suara sekeras barusan?!" wanita itu bertanya setengah membentak. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah lalu menggeleng dengan muka bingung.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Sungguh!" Naruto ikut berteriak juga. Sesayang apapun dirinya kepada Hinata, dia pun tetap manusia biasa yang bisa diliputi perasaan kesal.

Istrinya mulai tenang. Pelan-pelan jari yang menutupi lubang telinganya dilepas. Nafasnya masih terengah-engah namun setidaknya emosinya sudah mulai dapat dikendalikan.

"Kau ... Kau tidak mendengar apapun?" sambil berlutut dia menatap mata suaminya.

"Tidak Hinata-chan. Aku tidak mendengar suara aneh apapun. Apapun." sengaja Naruto mengulangi kata 'apapun' sebanyak dua kali sebagai penekanan makna jika dia memang berkata apa adanya.

Dengan wajah yang masih agak memucat, putri sulung Hiashi Hyuga ini memutar lehernya ke belakang. Disusul jari telunjuk kirinya diarahkan ke arah itu.

"Aku mendengar suara seperti raungan keras yang terakhir dari situ. Pintu itu."

Naruto paham. Ia menjauhkan pantatnya dari kursi untuk berdiri. "Kau di sini saja dulu ya Hinata-chan. Biar aku yang memeriksa ke depan pintu ruang bawah tanah."

Hinata menuruti saran dari suaminya. Naruto sempat menepuk lembut bahu istrinya untuk menenangkan sebelum melangkahkan kaki hati-hati keluar dari dapur dan akhirnya berdiri tegak sesampainya di sini. Di depan pintu basement. Sama seperti kemarin malam.

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto menopang tubuhnya yang sedikit menunduk ke permukaan pintu. Ia ambil nafas dulu, "Hey, siapa sebenarnya yang ada di dalam sana?!"

Sepi ...

Hinata mengamati punggung suaminya dengan tatapan harap-harap cemas. Benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana dan tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Masih menunggu jika siapa tahu akan ada respon dari dalam sana. Namun setelah penantian bermenit-menit lamanya, tak ada suara sedikitpun yang berhasil ditangkap indera pendengarannya.

"Hey, kumohon padamu apapun itu dan siapapun kau yang ada di dalam sana. Kumohon, jangan ganggu lagi istriku Hinata dan jangan usik kebahagiaan rumah tangga kami!" Naruto berseru memperingatkan. Ia pun sebetulnya tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menangani situasi. Jadi ini adalah satu-satunya langkah yang dirasanya tepat sekalipun dalam hatinya merasa kikuk. Siapa yang tidak akan merasa lucu, canggung, terlebih aneh saat berbicara setengah berteriak di depan pintu seolah-olah sedang berusaha memperingatkan sosok yang aslinya pun mungkin nihil? Kecuali orang kurang waras.

Kurang waras ya. Naruto tiba-tiba tersadar lalu kemudian menengok ke belakang. Mendapati istrinya yang masih meringkuk ketakutan ibarat kucing yang habis tercebur. Apakah Hinata sekarang mulai kurang waras akibat mengidap gangguan depresi selama satu setengah tahun?

"Hinata-chan. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit aku berdiri di sini. Dan sama seperti kemarin, tak ada sahutan atau suara-suara aneh seperti yang kau bilang." Naruto menatap lesu sang istri. Hinata perlahan mulai bangkit berdiri dari keterpurukannya dan berjalan pelan menghampiri suaminya itu.

"Naruto-kun ... " ia jujur ragu untuk melanjutkan. Namun terpaksa dia selesaikan kalimatnya, " ... aku bersumpah demi nama Tuhan. Aku mendengarnya. Suara-suara aneh yang terdengar berbeda-beda."

Sang suami menghentikan posisi menopangnya. Kini berdiri tegak menghadap sang istri yang sedang nampak gelisah. "Apa kau sudah meminum obatnya?"

Obat lagi. Obat lagi. Apakah sesederhana itu pikiran suaminya? Setelah minum obat penenang lalu semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

Hinata membuka bibirnya, "Sudah. Bahkan tadi siang aku meminumnya."

Ia berharap jawaban faktualnya barusan mampu sedikit bahkan sepenuhnya menyadarkan persepsi Naruto yang keliru tentang dirinya. Bahwa apa yang sedari kemarin didengarnya hanyalah efek dari depresi berkepanjangan.

Pria berambut kuning itu mengangkat kedua lengannya untuk memegangi bahu Hinata. Dipijit-pijitnya lirih bahu istrinya seraya berucap, "Hinata-chan, kau mungkin sudah minum obat Zoloft tadi siang saat kita ada di kantor notaris. Tapi ternyata masih mendengar suara-suara aneh itu kan?"

Hinata mengangguk antusias. Ia mulai senang jika pasangannya ini sedang berusaha memahami kondisinya yang memang tidak dibuat-buat.

Sambung Naruto, "Tapi faktanya aku tidak mendengar. Dan aku pun berani bersumpah demi Kami-sama. Kemarin kau mengaku mendengar suara ketokan hingga gedoran. Dan sekarang gantian suara aneh. Kupikir yang kau alami tetap adalah halusinasi."

Ekspektasinya runtuh. Naruto ternyata tidak mampu benar-benar memahami dirinya. Memahami penderitaannya sejak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di bangunan ini.

"Besok kau sebaiknya berkonsultasi tambahan dengan Sakura-chan mengenai hal ini. Biar nanti aku yang mengant ... "

Hinata secara mendadak mengenyahkan pelukan tangan Naruto dari sepasang bahunya, "Kau rupanya tidak bisa benar-benar memahamiku, Naruto-kun." ia menyorot mata suaminya tajam penuh sirat kekecewaan sebelum mengeloyor pergi menaiki tangga dengan langkah cepat.

"Hinata! Tunggu Hinata-chan!" pria itu lekas menyusul langkah istrinya tak kalah cepat. Namun sedikit terlambat saat hampir memasuki kamarnya.

 _Blam!_

Pintu ruang tidurnya keburu ditutup dari dalam oleh Hinata. Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk lirih dari luar.

"Hinata-chan, buka pintunya. Aku mau masuk. Maafkan aku atas sikapku tadi. Kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik di dalam."

Menunggu respon istrinya, dia tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya. Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu jawabannya pun menyahut juga, "Maaf Naruto-kun. Aku ingin tidur sendirian di dalam."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang pertanda pasrah sekaligus kecewa. Ia menjauh dari pintu kamarnya yang bercat cokelat tua sambil berkata, "Baiklah. Oyasuminasai."

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

 **Oke, ini chapter 3 sudah author update. :)**

 **Author merasa berterimakasih atas beberapa tanggapan dari para pe-reviews dalam dua chapter sebelumnya. Author pikir nuansa horrornya masih jauh dari terasa. Tapi rupanya beberapa berpendapat jika chapter kemarin sudah mulai terasa kengeriannya.**

 **Hanya ini saja yang bisa author kasih di chapter ketiga. Sampai sini, adakah di antara readers yang mulai menebak-nebak dan bertanya-tanya mengenai 'sesuatu' apa yang sebenarnya tersimpan rapat-rapat di balik pintu basement rumah Naruto & Hinata? :D**

 **Silahkan bagi yang ingin mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya baik itu berupa komentar, saran, kritik, bahkan flame sekalipun monggo diklik kotak bertuliskan REVIEW.**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca! 8)**


	4. Wednesday, Day 3

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, A BIT OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata mendengarkan suara lagi dari dalam pintu basement. Bukan ketukan atau gedoran melainkan rintihan, erangan, dan geraman. Suaminya masih keukeuh menganggap hal itu adalah halusinasi belaka. Ia tidak terima dan merasa kecewa berat atas tuduhan Naruto itu. Apakah ada lagi yang akan Hinata dengar atau bahkan ... saksikan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ The Basement Room ~**

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya pelan tapi pasti. Ugh, rasanya cukup berat walau hanya melakukan hal sepele ini sewaktu bangun dari tidur. Matanya masih berair dan sedikit memerah. Ia kerjapkan lagi kelopak matanya berulang-ulang supaya rasa kantuknya sirna total. Terakhir dia sempatkan dulu untuk menguap lebar sebelum menaikkan punggungnya untuk mengambil posisi duduk di atas ranjang.

Matanya terus menatap ke permukaan kasur yang kosong dan terasa dingin di sampingnya.

'Aku lupa kalau tadi malam Naruto-kun tidur di luar.' Hinata membatin diiringi sedikit rasa menyesal. Kedua kakinya digerakkan turun dari kasur menuju atas lantai. Sebelum dia sukses bangkit berdiri, tiba-tiba saja rasionya menyadari beberapa keganjilan yang ada di sekelilingnya.

Ini pagi hari. Tidak ada suara kicauan apalagi nyanyian para burung di pohon samping balkoni kamarnya.

Ini Rabu pagi. Tidak ada sama sekali suara deru kendaraan yang lewat di jalan raya depan rumahnya.

Ini pukul 06. 20. Embun atau bahkan lebih tepat jika disebut kabut kini menyelimuti seisi ruang tidurnya dan mengakibatkan jarak pandangnya terganggu.

'Apa ini cuma perasaanku lagi? Ini hanya halusinasi kan?' ia merasa cemas sendiri. Akal sehatnya sedang berusaha keras membohongi instingnya jika yang Hinata lihat dan dengar sekarang hanyalah manifestasi dari depresi panjangnya. Namun kali ini Hinata lebih memilih untuk menuruti instingnya sebagai sebuah entitas makhluk hidup yang wajib mempertahankan diri dari marabahaya. Ada yang benar-benar tidak beres pagi ini.

Ia memutuskan untuk bangkit. Baru dua langkah ke depan, sebuah suara manusia yang memanggil tertangkap oleh telinganya.

"Onee-san."

Dan suara itu sangat-sangat familiar.

"Onee-san."

Reflek wanita bermata abu-abu ini langsung berseru, "Ha..Hanabi?!"

 _Krieeet ..._

Pintu kamarnya terbuka perlahan-lahan padahal dia ingat, tadi malam dia sendiri yang menguncinya dari dalam supaya suaminya tidak masuk. Dan kini, pintu kayu itu terbuka sendiri dari luar.

Detak jantungnya mulai berpacu kencang. Hinata bahkan dapat mendengar sendiri suara degupnya walaupun samar. Tenggorokannya serasa tercekat entah kenapa. Sepasang maniknya melebar. Membesar. Sampai melotot saat tahu jika sosok yang bertanggungjawab membuka pintu tanpa permisi serta memanggil-manggil namanya sudah berdiri di sana. Di muka pintu.

"Hanabi!" ia berteriak lantang tanpa sadar. Entah kaget, syok, tidak percaya, atau malah takut. Karena sosok Hanabi yang dia sangat rindukan kepulangannya kini kembali lagi. Tapi kali, tanpa rupa dan wujud yang baik.

Dahi adiknya sedikit retak terbelah. Bola mata kirinya nyaris keluar dari rongganya. Hidungnya hancur nyaris tak tersisa. Seluruh barisan gigi-gigi depannya patah. Tulang siku sebelah kanannya mencuat. Dan tentu saja likuid kental amis warna merah, alias darah, merembes di pakaian dan rok yang dikenakan oleh Hanabi. Kondisinya itu tidak salah lagi, persis seperti pada saat gadis itu meregang nyawa seusai mengalami kecelakaan adu banteng melawan tiang listrik yang kokoh. Bahkan hingga pakaian yang dikenakan oleh adiknya sekarang pun sama persis dengan pakaian yang dikenakan sebelum gadis delapan belas tahun itu tewas.

"Maafkan aku Hanabi! Onee-san minta maaf!" lagi-lagi dia berteriak nyaring. Seluruh perasaannya berkecamuk jadi satu. Menyesal, marah, kecewa, takut, kasihan, rindu. Semuanya melebur.

"Onee-san." tiba-tiba sosok Hanabi dalam wujud rusak itu menghilang lewat kepulan asap putih. Sang kakak langsung saja berlari keluar dari kamar tanpa pikir panjang.

"Hanabi! Kau dimana?! Kakak ingin bicara banyak hal denganmu. Terutama kakak ingin minta maaf." kepalanya menoleh-noleh di koridor lantai atas. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran penampakan adik satu-satunya itu. Lagian pandangannya agak terbatas akibat embun pekat yang entah darimana asalnya ini.

Ia langsung teringat lantai bawah. Segera dituruninya anak-anak tangga dengan sangat tergesa tak peduli walau hampir terpeleset supaya lekas sampai di bawah.

"Naruto-kun?" ia agaknya lupa kalau suaminya itu tadi malam pasti tidur di lantai satu. Karena kamar satunya lagi di lantai dua digunakan sebagai tempat semacam gudang.

"Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?" Hinata berusaha mencari-cari keberadaan suaminya. Di sofa ruang tamu nihil. Di sofa ruang keluarga pun tak ada. Cuma dua pilihan ruangan yang memiliki kemungkinan layak dipakai untuk tidur suaminya. Dan dari keduanya tidak bisa ditemukan tubuh Naruto sedang terbujur lelap.

Hinata semakin takut saja kali ini. Ia berarti sendirian di dalam rumah sekarang. Tak ada tanda-tanda kendaraan lewat yang bisa dimintai pertolongan di depan rumah. Dan rumah tetangga terdekat jaraknya cukup jauh ke arah barat dan mereka pun Hinata belum sempat berkenalan. Lalu, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu kepadanya? Bagaimana jika Hanabi berniat untuk ... balas dendam?

"Onee-san."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Bulu kuduk Hinata serempak berdiri tegak dalam hitungan sepersekian detik. Suara itu datangnya dari arah belakang. Dari sekitaran area dapur.

Hanabi kembali menampakkan diri. Namun kali ini dalam wujud dan rupa yang normal. Sang kakak tak mau membuang kesempatan ini untuk meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

"Maafkan aku Hanabi. Kumohon maafkan kakakmu yang bodoh ini." ia segera bersimpuh hingga bersujud di hadapan sosok sang adik yang selama satu setengah tahun ini telah menjadi pemicu utama dari penyakit depresinya. Bukan, pemicu utamanya justru adalah Hinata itu sendiri. Seandainya saja waktu itu dia mau sedikit melapangkan dadanya saat Hanabi menghinanya perempuan murahan. Seandainya saja saat itu dia mau bertekad kuat untuk meredam emosinya supaya tidak sampai terlontar kalimat bermakna mengusir terhadap adiknya. Pasti ... Pasti ini semua tak perlu terjadi.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks," ia menangis sesenggukan penuh rasa penyesalan. Rasa perih di jiwanya membuncah ruah tanpa kendali sehingga ingusnya yang meleleh mengotori wajah ayunya sampai tak dipedulikan. "Maafkan kesalahan kakakmu Hanabi. Onee-san mohon, onee-san mohooonn ... " istri Naruto ini sampai nekat menjedot-jedotkan dahinya ke lantai.

"Lihat itu, onee-san."

Tangis kesedihan Hinata berhenti berangsur-angsur dalam tempo relatif cepat. Daya nalarnya mengambil alih lagi. Tunggu-tunggu, Hanabi barusan mengatakan sesuatu?

Dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat kepalanya dari permukaan lantai. Ia segera hapus air matanya supaya pandangannya bisa benar-benar terfokus.

Hanabi sedang mengacungkan jari telunjuknya lurus, ke arah yang sangat tidak disukainya. Ditakutinya. Dibencinya. Ke arah pintu ruang bawah tanah. Dan kali ini, tali shimenawa yang membatasi pintu sudah terputus. Dan terlebih ... pintunya sudah terbuka lebar entah sejak kapan.

Deg,

Jantung Hinata nyaris copot.

Deg,

Ia merasa sangat ketakutan bahkan melebihi saat menyaksikan wujud adiknya yang hancur lebur di lantai atas tadi.

"Onee-san, masuklah."

Hanabi barusan menyuruhnya untuk masuk? Ke dalam ruangan misterius yang dikatakan selalu terkunci dan tersegel itu?

"Ha..Hanabi. Onee-san bukannya mau menolak tap..tapi ruangan itu ... "

Adiknya memotong, "Onee-san, masuklah."

Ini bukan bercanda. Hanabi yang sekarang mendatanginya dalam bentuk roh benar-benar menginginkannya untuk masuk. Tapi alasannya, untuk apa? Melihat raut muka Hanabi yang datar tapi tidak tegang apalagi garang, membuat Hinata mengesampingkan pikiran negatifnya tentang motif adiknya yang kembali dari alam baka hanya untuk membalas dendam.

"Hanabi, bisa kau jelaskan ada apa seben ... "

Glek,

Hinata spontan menelan ludah. Tubuhnya ... Tubuhnya seketika tidak terkontrol. Kedua kaki dan tangannya bergerak sendiri perlahan.

"Kenapa ini?! Kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri?!" ia meronta-ronta namun apa daya. Sepasang anggota tubuhnya yang berfungsi untuk memijak kini sedang bergerak tertatih-tatih menuju ke muka pintu basement.

"Hanabi! Tolong jangan lakukan ini pada kakakmu. Onee-san minta maaf!" istri sah Naruto ini berteriak-teriak keras penuh rasa panik. Ingin rasanya dia menangis saja seperti seorang anak kecil akibat rasa takutnya yang memuncak.

Tubuh Hinata tepat berdiri persis di depan lubang pintu ruangan yang selalu terisolir itu. Di dalam gelap. Gelap sekali. Hanya tiga buah anak tangga teratas yang terbuat dari kayu tua yang masih bisa tertangkap oleh indera visualnya.

"Onee-san, masuklah."

Tanpa diduga sebuah dorongan cukup keras pada punggungnya membuat tubuhnya limbung dan ...

"Kyaa!"

... ia pun jatuh terguling menuruni anak tangga.

 _Blam!_

Pintu basement ditutup dari luar. Dan kini Hinata sukses tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali warna hitam.

"Sshh, sakit." wanita berambut panjang berponi ini merintih kesakitan setelah barusan beberapa anggota tubuhnya dipaksa untuk bertubrukan dengan anak tangga. Tapi setidaknya ada sedikit rasa syukur yang timbul di hati. Ia kembali bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya tanpa kecuali.

Jika matanya tak bisa melihat apa-apa, tapi tidak begitu dengan telinganya. Ia mendengar seperti ada suara air yang deras tak jauh di depannya. Mengalir deras bergemerisik.

'Kenapa ada aliran air di bawah rumahku?' herannya. Namun dia tetap memilih untuk diam di tempat akibat tidak tahu harus berjalan lewat mana. Nekat bergerak dalam kondisi gelap total seperti ini sangat beresiko.

Sumber suaranya seakan persis berada beberapa meter di depan Hinata berdiri sekarang. Suara air yang deras itu semakin keras dan keras terdengar. Sampai akhirnya secara tiba-tiba ruangan basement yang gelap menyeluruh itu berubah terang benderang.

"Ah," kedua punggung tangan Hinata berusaha menutupi pupilnya yang merasa sangat kesilauan akibat kaget setelah sebelumnya tidak menangkap cahaya sedikitpun. Dan setelah dirasa cukup beradaptasi, dia menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari depan mata.

"A..Apa in..ini?!"

Hinata terkaget. Benar-benar terkaget. Apa yang sedang disaksikannya kini sungguh membuat rasionya bersembunyi karena malu. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada sebuah pusaran air deras di ruangan dasar rumahnya yang luasnya hampir seperti lapangan tennis? Logika mana yang mampu mencari alasan masuk akal atas kejadian ini?

Wanita pemilik warna rambut indigo ini terus-terusan tak bisa menahan rasa takjub atas apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Beberapa kali dia tampar pipi-pipinya atau mengucek-ucek matanya namun hasilnya tetap sama. Pusaran air itu tetap ada dan menghasilkan suara keras.

Tapi kekagumannya hanya bertahan sebentar. Sesosok bayangan hitam muncul perlahan-lahan dari pusat pusaran. Hinata tersentak mundur beberapa langkah. Bayangan hitam tadi berwujud seperti seorang pria dewasa dengan posisi memunggungi Hinata.

'A..Aku harus segera pergi dari sini.' hampir saja Hinata mengambil langkah seribu jika saja sebuah suara yang dia kenal betul tidak menginterupsinya.

"ONEE-SAN, KAU PAHAM?"

"Hanabi!" Hinata mencoba mencari-cari asal suara adiknya yang terdengar keras sekali sekalipun di tengah-tengah kerasnya suara pusaran air deras.

Pria bayangan hitam itu menoleh ke arah belakang.

Deg,

Hinata menganga lebar. Jantungnya berdetak begitu menghentak saat mata merah makhluk entah apa itu menyala begitu terangnya.

Hinata berada dalam bahaya yang besar. Ia harus lari, dia harus berlindung. Tapi saat kaki kanannya baru akan menapak anak tangga paling bawah, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Bayangan hitam bermata merah itu secepat kilat menerkam ke arahnya.

 _"Khhraaaah!"_

Hinata hanya bisa berteriak untuk yang terakhir kalinya, "AAAAAHHH!"

* * *

"Hah!" Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya secara mendadak. Deru nafasnya tersengal-sengal kacau. Piyamanya basah kuyup terkena air keringat yang juga turut membanjiri sprei tempat tidurnya.

Ia baru sadar jika yang tadi barusan dialaminya itu hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi yang buruk. Mimpi buruk paling buruk yang pernah dialami. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang masih cukup lemas dia bangkit dari ranjangnya, menyalakan saklar lampu kamar, membuka pintu kemudian berteriak sekencang mungkin ...

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!"

Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas di sofa panjang ruang keluarga segera tersadar karena suara panggilan keras barusan. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari jika istrinya itu butuh bantuan secepatnya. Pria ini lekas berlari kecil menaiki tangga dan begitu sampai di atas, wanitanya itu langsung menerjang ke dalam pelukannya erat-erat.

"Naruto-kun aku takut. Takut sekali." ucap Hinata dengan suara bergetar yang menyiratkan kepanikan tinggi. Sang suami hanya bisa bengong di posisinya karena tidak tahu-menahu dengan duduk perkaranya. Ia coba mengusap punggung Hinata dan belakang kepalanya untuk sekedar memberi kehangatan serta ketentraman.

"Sudah-sudah Hinata-chan. Tenanglah ya, tenang. Aku sudah disini."

Wanita berwajah manis ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku barusan bermimpi Hanabi."

"Hanabi?" Naruto merasa terkejut begitu mendengar nama itu disebut.

Hinata mengangguk, "Emmh. Adikku mendatangiku dalam mimpi dan dia berdiri di depan pintu basement seraya menyuruhku untuk masuk ke sana."

Naruto tidak merespon. Pikirannya sedang berusaha mencerna sesuatu. "Lalu?"

"Tubuhku bergerak sendiri ke dalam. Di dalam sana sangat gelap, gelap sekali. Terakhir aku malah menemukan sebuah pusaran air raksasa."

"Pusaran air? Hinata, jangan terlalu diambil pusing ya. Itu hanya mimpi." saran Naruto bijak. Tapi istrinya tetap melanjutkan kisah yang dialami dalam mimpi bawah sadar.

"Dan yang paling membuatku takut adalah, dari tengah-tengah pusaran itu tiba-tiba muncul sesosok pria hitam dengan mata semerah darah yang ... " Nyonya muda Uzumaki ini menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak mampu untuk meneruskan cerita mengenai akhir dari mimpinya. Ia benar-benar merasa terteror dengan sosok yang dia temui dalam ruang bawah tanah rumahnya sekalipun hanya di alam mimpi.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia hadapkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah sang istri. "Hinata-chan, apa tidak sebaiknya kau pagi nanti menginap dulu di rumah lamamu? Aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti ini terus. Satu hari saja untuk penenangan diri, bagaimana?"

"Tapi kau nanti akan sendirian kan?" Hinata mencemaskan suaminya.

Pria jabrik itu menggeleng tenang, "Tak apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini. Lagian sejauh ini hanya kau seorang kan yang merasakan anomali itu?"

Saran dari Naruto ada benarnya. Mungkin istirahat penuh seharian di mansion Hyuga, menjauh sejenak dari rumah yang belum lama dibelinya adalah ide yang bagus. Mengenai keselamatan suaminya, perkataan dari Naruto tadi ada benarnya lagi. Selama ini yang selalu merasakan keanehan dan teror memang hanyalah dirinya seorang.

Putri tunggal Hiashi itu mengangguk pertanda setuju, "Baiklah. Nanti pagi tolong antar aku pulang ke rumah Tou-san. Tapi mengenai alasan kepulanganku sehari ke sana? Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk hidup mandiri waktu itu?"

Naruto nyengir lebar, "Untuk masalah alasan serahkan saja pada sang rajanya alasan. Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata balas tersenyum diiringi tawa geli, "Hehe, kau bisa-bisanya melucu di saat seperti ini, Naruto-kun."

Dan kemudian kedua sejoli itu saling mendekatkan bibir untuk berciuman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata diantar ke mansion Hyuga yang berlokasi di kawasan perumahan elit Kyoto subuh pukul lima. Sedari bangun secara paksa akibat mimpi buruk, dia rela tidak tidur menahan kantuk dengan alasan masih merasa trauma takut mimpinya terulang kembali. Oleh karena itu setelah meminum obat anti-depresan setelah makan pagi, istri Naruto Uzumaki ini langsung jatuh tertidur nyenyak di atas ranjang mewah king size-nya.

Pewaris tunggal seluruh aset perusahaan keluarga Hyuga ini membuka matanya kembali saat matahari berada persis di atas kepala. Sinar matahari yang terik menerobos masuk ke kamar tidurnya yang benar-benar luas. Jika diukur mungkin dua kalilipat lebih luas dari kamar tidurnya di rumah baru. Hinata mengembangkan senyum sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ia berhasil beristirahat pulas tanpa ditemani mimpi mengerikan seperti tadi malam. Namun sesosok manusia dewasa yang sedang terduduk di kursi riasnya membuat kakak Hanabi ini terkejut.

"To..Tou-san?"

Itu adalah ayah kandung Hinata. Hyuga Hiashi. Ayahnya terus memandangi wajah putrinya yang masih kusut akibat baru saja bangun.

"Hinata. Kau baru bangun?" suara bariton ayahnya yang rendah lagi besar sukses membuat wanita berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu merasa sedikit was-was. Ia pulang pagi-pagi sekali diantar Naruto mendadak tanpa mengabari lebih dulu sebelumnya. Mereka bahkan belum genap seminggu dalam menjalani kehidupan mandiri berpisah dari orangtua. Ayahnya pasti akan mencecarnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan berbau interogasi.

"Ada apa kau pulang tiba-tiba pagi tadi?" nada bicara Hiashi terdengar lempeng. Menunjukkan kesan wibawa sekaligus ketegasan dari seorang presiden direktur.

Hinata mengambil sela sekian detik untuk memikirkan alasan yang pas sebelum akhirnya dia putuskan untuk menjawab seperti ini, "Ano, aku hanya rindu rumah lama saja Tou-san."

"Begitu?"

Sang putri manggut-manggut polos.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengambil keputusan sendiri untuk hidup mandiri bersama Naruto? Bahkan kau sudah memikirkan hal itu berbulan-bulan sebelum hari Senin kemarin." sang kepala keluarga Hyuga ini menarik nafas pendek sebelum melanjutkan, "Sedang terjadi apa antara kau dengan menantuku itu?"

Oh sial. Jika pria di depannya bertanya demikian berarti itu tandanya Naruto belum sempat menceritakan alasan kepulangannya pada ayahnya. Ia berjanji akan menegur suaminya yang ingkar janji itu nanti jika bertemu lagi.

"Aku emm maksudku kami, tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa dengan kami berdua. Naruto-kun selalu baik denganku kok Tou-san." ini alibi kedua Hinata. Ia berharap ayahnya itu akan segera keluar dari ruangannya setelah ini. Tidak mungkin kan dia bercerita yang sesungguhnya mengenai alasan kepulangannya tiba-tiba karena ruang basement di rumahnya yang selalu menebarkan teror misterius?

"Tidak mungkin." sang ayah bergeleng dibarengi raut meremehkan. "Kau bukanlah anakku yang mengidap sindrom homesick. Jika kau pulang mendadak, pasti sedang ada masalah antara kau dengan Naruto. Ceritakan saja."

"Tou-san, bukankah sebaiknya seorang orangtua tidak mencampuri urusan rumah tangga anaknya? Itu adalah hal yang kurang etis." balasan dari nyonya Uzumaki barusan sukses menskak-mat argumen ayahnya sendiri. Ditengok dari perspektif manapun memang apa yang dikatakan oleh putrinya adalah benar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Jika itu maumu ... " pria berpotongan rambut hampir mirip dengan putri sulungnya itu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas lutut kemudian bangkit, " ... ayah akan memahami. Belajarlah untuk berumahtangga."

Ayah Hinata berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar putrinya. Tapi sebelum sempat sampai di pintu, langkahnya terpaksa harus dihentikan setelah putri semata wayangnya itu berucap, "Tadi malam aku mimpi Hanabi."

Hiashi tak bergeming. Terus diam seperti terpaku di tempat. Apa yang barusan didengarnya membuat perasaannya bergemuruh tidak karuan.

Hinata sebenarnya bimbang untuk membocorkan hal ini. Namun pada akhirnya dia suarakan saja kebenaran yang ada. "Hanabi mendatangiku lagi dalam mimpi. Tapi ada yang berbeda kali ini."

Perlahan-lahan mulut ayahnya terbuka, "Apa?"

"Ia seperti berusaha memberitahukan sesuatu kepadaku. Sesuatu yang sangat aneh. Karena yang kutahu, Hanabi itu tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal aneh saat ada dalam mimpi-mimpiku sebelumnya. Kali ini dia nampak ngotot sekali supay ... "

"Cukup." kalimat Hinata ditabrak oleh sebuah kata tegas yang meluncur dari mulut Hiashi. Hinata menunduk dan tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Pria tua itu kembali melenggang melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Hinata terus berdiam sendirian di kamarnya yang mewah. Sebuah guling yang empuk dia peluk di depan dadanya. Pikirannya sedang menerawang kemana-mana tak tentu arah. Terlalu banyak kejadian tidak mengenakan yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Termasuk yang barusan berlangsung.

 _Dret Dret Dret ..._

 _Dret Dret Dret ..._

Kulitnya merasakan adanya getaran kecil di sekelilingnya. Rupanya berasal dari smartphone miliknya yang tergeletak beberapa centimeter saja dari paha. Lekas dia tengok isi layarnya dan di situ menampilkan screen panggilan masuk dengan sebuah nama yang tak asing tertera.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Langsung dia angkat, "Moshi moshi. Sasuke-kun?"

Suara di seberang sana benar-benar dia rindukan, "Hinata. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Oh, sudah berapa lama ya dia dan kawan lamanya yang terkenal dingin, sok cool, namun rupawan tulen itu tak pernah berhubungan? Hinata sendiri bahkan sudah agak lupa. Jika dia mau mengingat sekelebat, kira-kira itu adalah lima tahun yang lalu. Sesaat sebelum pria berambut biru donker itu pindah dari Universitas Kyoto menuju Todai atau orang awam biasa menyebutnya sebagai Universitas Tokyo.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun. Kau sendiri?" Hinata terpaksa berbohong. Padahal dia sudah satu setengah tahun ini masuk ke kategori 'sangat tidak baik-baik saja'.

"Hn. Beginilah." selalu irit kata. Ia bahkan sempat heran kenapa Sakura pernah betah menjadi kekasihnya hampir selama lima tahun. Dimulai dari kelas satu sekolah menengah atas hingga kuliah semester empat di Universitas Kyoto.

Hinata turun dari kasurnya kemudian berdiri di samping jendela kamarnya yang luas sambil mengobrol. "Kau sudah tahu kan alamat rumahku dan Naruto yang baru? Senin sore barusan kukirim via whatsapp."

"Hn. Sudah kubaca. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor baruku?"

"Sakura-chan yang memberitahu."

"Oohh."

Percakapan terhenti sejenak. Hinata paham betul mengenai tabiat Sasuke yang selain pelit kata, juga tidak mau berinisiatif untuk membuka topik obrolan. Oleh karena itu dia harus mau mendahului.

"Kudengar kau sudah berhasil memulai kariermu sebagai jaksa penuntut umum?"

"Hn."

Hinata kembali memutar otak untuk mengganti topik percakapan. "Kapan kira-kira kau mau mampir ke rumah kami?"

Terdengar hembusan nafas panjang dari seberang sana, "Entahlah. Lebih baik aku menemuimu di rumah Hiashi-san ketimbang rumahmu dan Naruto jika mampir ke Kyoto."

Hinata mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Terutama, apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh teman satu kelasnya dulu. Sasuke tidak menyukai suaminya. Dulu mereka sempat menjadi semacam rival di sekolah menengah atas. Kadang bertengkar, kadang berbaikan, kadang bermusuhan, kadang akur. Mereka selalu berlawanan namun dalam konotasi positif nan sportif. Tapi semenjak naik ke perguruan tinggi, seperti terlihat ada jarak lebar memisahkan di antara mereka berdua. Kebencian yang nampak di antara keduanya bukan selayaknya rival, melainkan musuh. Dan saat dirinya mencoba mengangkat masalah ini kepada suaminya, pria itu selalu menghindar atau mengalihkan.

"Baiklah. Kau lakukan saja apa yang nyaman buatmu. Jika kau mengunjungi Kyoto, hubungi aku dulu sebelum bertamu ke mansion Hyuga."

"Hn. Ya."

Suasana hening lagi-lagi tercipta pada percakapan mereka. Namun kali ini dibuyarkan oleh pihak Sasuke.

"Hinata, apa kau bahagia menikah dengan orang itu?"

Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Mengapa seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang bahkan tidak mau peduli dengan hari ulang tahun teman dekatnya justru menanyakan hal seprivat barusan? Memangnya pria yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya pernah menaruh hati kepadanya selama ini?

"Errr ano Sa..Sasuke-kun, kenapa ya kau menanyakan pertanyaan semacam tadi?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin."

Hinata melongo sembari mengangguk-angguk kecil.

Tak disangka Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Kuharap kau bahagia. Karena pria itu bisa saja membuatmu kecewa. Sampai jumpa."

Panggilan diputuskan sepihak oleh sang penelepon. Hinata menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari kuping. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh si Uchiha itu langsung membuat pikirannya sedikit terganggu. Membuatnya kecewa? Naruto Uzumaki yang sudah dikenalnya sejak sekolah menengah atas kelas sebelas? Faktanya hampir tidak pernah suaminya itu menggores lubuk hatinya. Mungkin saja apa yang diucapkan oleh teman lamanya tadi ada kaitannya dengan kekecewaan pria itu dengan suaminya.

Dan tak lama setelahnya, benda berlayar seluas 5,5 inch itu kembali bergetar. Ia kembali mengecek dan menemukan sebuah pesan whatsapp masuk yang barusan dikirim oleh suaminya.

 _' Hinata-chan? Kau sdng apa? Semoga kau bs sharian beristrht di rmh lama. Bsk pagi jd kujemput saat aku mau brgkt krj? ? ?'_

Seulas senyuman manis terukir pada bibirnya. Dua jempolnya langsung meloncat-loncat indah di atas permukaan touchscreen. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan suami tercintanya lagi pada esok pagi.

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

 **Yosh, chapter keempat ini telah author update. :)**

 **Kali ini ceritanya sudah mulai berkembang. Ya walaupun alurnya masih terasa agak-agak lambat. Dan yang terpenting, author harap chapter kali ini bisa lebih memuaskan readers di tempatnya masing-masing. Semoga. :)**

 **Apakah ada yang sudah bisa menebak lebih pasti lagi mengenai misteri di balik pintu basement rumah Hinata? Hehehe. :D**

 **Bagi yang ingin memberi komentar, kritik, saran, atau flame sekalian dipersilahkan untuk memencet kotak yang ada tulisannya 'REVIEW' di bawah.**

 **Terimakasih telah membaca! 8)**


	5. Thursday, Day 4

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, A BIT OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan hanya suara-suara aneh nan mengerikan saja yang menjadi momok bagi Hinata. Sebuah mimpi buruk dengan sosok sang adik yang telah tewas hadir di dalamnya juga turut menambah panjang deretan masalah yang berkaitan dengan pintu basement itu. Apa langkah yang akan Hinata lakukan untuk meredamnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ The Basement Room ~**

Ini sudah hari Kamis rupanya. Hari nomor empat dalam urutan nama hari setiap minggunya. Seperti yang ditulis pada pesan singkat kemarin siang, Naruto jadi menjemput istrinya pagi ini. Tepatnya pukul tujuh lewat.

Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang ke istana kecilnya yang akan menjadi calon tempat tinggal bagi anak-anak mereka kelak. Ayahnya memberikan beberapa wejangan dan nasihat sebelum putrinya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gerbang besar kediaman Keluarga Hyuga. Ia tak terlalu mempedulikannya alias dianggap angin lewat, namun tidak begitu dengan sang suami. Naruto nampak serius saat ocehan-ocehan bijak maupun 'bijak' dalam tanda kutip, meluncur dari mulut Hiashi Hyuga.

Dan di sinilah mereka berdua berada sekarang. Masih di dalam mobil sedan merk Toyota keluaran terbaru dan sedang dalam proses perjalanan menuju rumah.

"Naruto-kun, kau baik-baik saja seharian di rumah itu?" tanya sang istri agak khawatir.

Naruto menyelinguk sekilas sambil tetap menyetir, "Tentu. Tak ada masalah sedari aku pulang kerja hingga tertidur."

Hinata terdiam. Pandangannya dia arahkan pada deretan kendaraan roda empat yang terjebak macet akibat jam berangkat kerja di lajur berlawanan arah. Ia tengok wajah suaminya lagi, "Sungguh? Tidak ada gangguan apapun?"

Pria berambut pirang itu mengangguk mantap, "Yap. Padahal aku sempat bolak-balik melewati pintu itu. Namun tak ada apa-apa."

Hinata nampak sedikit kecewa. Mungkinkah benar jika apa yang dia alami selama hari-hari belakangan hanyalah efek halusinasi semata? Atau kemungkinan kedua dan yang lebih buruk, sosok yang entah apa itu hanya mau mengincarnya seorang diri sebagai korban?

"Eh Hinata-chan, bagaimana kegiatanmu di rumah lama kemarin? Kau tidak merasa ketakutan lagi atau terganggu kan di sana?" giliran Naruto yang melontarkan pertanyaan.

Sang istri menjawabnya cukup sumringah, "Aku bersyukur tidak terjadi apa-apa saat aku pulang ke rumah Tou-san. Walau kerjaanku hanya tidur-tiduran dan bermalasan seharian saja di sana."

Naruto ikut senang mendengarnya, "Syukurlah ya. Kau setidaknya bisa istirahat total seharian."

Tiba-tiba wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menyahut balik, "O ya, kemarin siang Sasuke-kun meneleponku."

Sang kepala keluarga Uzumaki itu tidak segera merespon. Tatapannya masih fokus ke jalanan aspal yang sedang dilaluinya. Namun Hinata tahu bahwa suaminya sedang berusaha mengalihkan topik dengan berpura-pura konsentrasi menyetir.

"Naruto-kun?"

Pria yang dipanggil kontan melirikkan bola matanya, "Oh i..iya. Maaf karena aku sedang fokus. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Hinata tahu jika suaminya itu setengah hati dalam berkomentar barusan. "Tidak banyak. Hanya menanyakan kabar masing-masing. Dan kudengar dia sudah jadi jaksa di Tokyo."

Bibir Naruto melongo dan terdengar bunyi 'Ooohh' berikutnya.

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah keluar dari area kota dan sebentar lagi akan memasuki kawasan suburban alias pinggiran kota. Kawasan dimana rumah Hinata dan Naruto berlokasi.

"Eh Hinata-chan, apa tidak sebaiknya setelah ini kau bertamu dulu ke rumah tetangga kita?" tiba-tiba Naruto berceletuk mengusulkan ide.

Alias kanan wanita itu terangkat.

Kedua tangan Naruto sedang berusaha memutar setirnya ke kiri mengikuti arah tikungan, "Iya. Kemarin senja aku barusan berkenalan dengan tetangga yang rumahnya paling dekat dari rumah kita di trotoar depan rumah. Namanya Sai. Dia punya seorang istri bernama Ino dan seorang putra bernama Inojin."

"Sai dan Ino? Yang rumah sebelah mana ya?" pertanyaan sederhana Hinata ini langsung terjawab begitu suaminya menekan pedal rem kuat-kuat dan mobil mereka berhenti di tepi jalan.

"Itu." Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk ke sebuah rumah lumayan besar berhalaman luas di seberang jalan. "Itu rumahnya persis di seberang jalan. Hanya berjarak sekitar seratus meteran dari rumah kita." setelahnya gantian dia mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke rumah mereka yang kelihatan kecil di depan sana.

"Oohh. Rumah ini." Hinata bergumam sembari manggut-manggut. Jujur saja dia pun sebenarnya sudah merencanakan untuk mengunjungi rumah tetangga mereka satu per satu dalam kurun waktu seminggu setelah dia dan Naruto boyongan. Namun rencana itu tak jadi dieksekusi akibat terkendala teror dari ruang bawah tanah yang mengakibatkan beban pikiran Hinata bertambah nyaris melebihi kapasitas.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau berhenti di sini atau di depan rumah kita?" Naruto menawari pilihan.

Hinata menjawabnya dengan pintu mobil yang dibuka. "Aku akan mampir ke rumah tetangga kita ini. Kurang etis jika kita tidak memperkenalkan diri kepada penghuni lama di kawasan ini."

Sebenarnya itu hanyalah kedok. Ada hal lain yang sangat memotivasi mantan penyandang marga Hyuga ini untuk menemui tetangganya yang bernama Sai dan Ino itu.

"Berikan pelukan dulu sebelum turun?" Naruto berkata dengan nada menggoda.

Istrinya tersenyum geli dan hanya menurut saja. Mereka berpelukan sebentar sebelum berpisah dan nantinya akan sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

"Emph, bau badanmu agak aneh hari ini Naruto-kun. Parfummu wanginya cukup menyengat seperti parfum wanita ditambah ada bau keringat pekat yang masih tercium." Hinata sedikit mengeluh sesaat setelah memeluk tubuh suaminya. Ia melepas pelukannya kemudian.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf. Hari ini aku lupa mandi karena tidak sempat. Aku nanti mandi di kantor saja. Jadinya untuk menanggulangi, aku sengaja menyemprot parfum yang baru kubeli kemarin banyak-banyak." suaminya tertawa hambar seusai wanita yang dicintainya itu melayangkan kritikan.

Hinata sudah berada di luar. Naruto, sambil menutup pintu mobil yang baru saja dibuka dia berucap, "Aku berangkat kerja dulu ya Hinata-chan. Ittekimasu."

Hinata berdadah seraya membalas, "Itterashai. Sampai jumpa."

Mobil inventaris dari ayahnya itu melesat cepat menyusuri jalan aspal hingga tak terlihat lagi di tikungan depan sana. Hinata menghela nafas pendek lalu berhati-hati saat menyebrang jalan untuk sampai di halaman rumah tetangganya.

Halaman depan rumah tetangganya itu lebih luas daripada halaman rumahnya. Dan yang paling mencuri atensi mata adalah banyak sekali ditumbuhi berbagai macam jenis bunga-bunga yang Hinata tidak tahu apa saja nama masing-masingnya. Paling yang dia paham hanya sebatas bunga konvensional seperti mawar, anggrek, dan bougenvile.

Kedua kakinya menaiki undakan kecil agar sampai di teras rumah itu. Hampir saja dia ketuk pintunya jika sebuah tombol bulat warna merah yang menempel di pinggir pintu tidak lebih dulu terlihat.

 _Ting Tong!_

Hinata menepuk dahinya cukup kuat. Ia baru sadar jika hari ini hari Kamis dan sekarang adalah jamnya orang-orang sibuk masuk kerja. Semoga saja ada orang di rumah, batinnya.

 _Ting Tong!_

Suara derap langkah kaki dari dalam rumah membuat wanita ini sedikit bernafas lega. Ia bersiap untuk menyapa si penghuni rumah.

 _Ceklek,_

Sesudah pintu terbuka, terlihat sesosok wanita cantik berambut kuning terang gaya kuncir kuda yang mengenakan daster biru tanpa lengan. Hinata sempat mengagumi kecantikan wanita di hadapannya yang menurutnya tidak kalah dengan para aktris Jepang dan terakhir, sedikit membuatnya iri.

"Maaf, kau siapa ya? Dan ada perlu apa datang ke rumahku?" wanita yang Hinata berani jamin bernama Ino itu memasang muka curiga.

Segera dia tundukkan kepala dibarengi ucapan perkenalan, "Salam kenal. Namaku Hinata Uzumaki. Aku tetangga baru yang menghuni rumah warna merah di sebelah timur rumah anda."

Ino menutupi mulutnya seraya tertawa genit, "Hohoho, jadi kau istri dari pria bernama Naruto yang kemarin bertemu dengan suamiku?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Benar. Aku adalah istrinya. Kami baru saja pindahan Senin kemarin."

"Begitu-begitu. Kenalkan juga, Ino Yamanaka." si tuan rumah ikut memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

Ino lekas mempersilahkan tamunya untuk memasuki ruang tamu, "Silahkan-silahkan masuk. Maaf kalau ruang tamunya berantakan karena penuh dengan mainan putraku."

Sementara sang tuan rumah sedang memberesi benda-benda kepunyaan anaknya yang berserakan, Hinata meminta izin untuk duduk di sofa tunggal yang ada di ruangan.

"Mau minum apa?" Ino menawari penuh keramahan.

Yang ditanya menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya ke kanan-kiri, "Ti..Tidak usah. Mungkin aku hanya sebentar saja Ino-san."

Wanita bermata biru sian itu mendadak cemberut, "Jangan panggil aku dengan imbuhan san seperti itu. Aku tidak suka terlalu formal. Panggil Ino saja ya."

Hinata mengangguk gugup, "Iy..Iya. Baiklah, mungkin minum teh saja Ino."

"Oke. Kalau cemilannya?"

"Tidak usah. Aku barusan sarapan sebelumnya."

Istri Sai ini menjetikkan jari, "Siap. Tunggu ya sebentar."

Hinata harus akui bahwa sifat tetangganya itu benar-benar enerjik. Dan istilah sebentar bagi Ino termasuk kategori cepat bagi orang lain. Tidak sampai setengah menit secangkir teh hangat telah dihadirkan di meja tamu.

"Terimakasih banyak Ino." tanpa sungkan Hinata segera mencicipi cairan berbau sedap warna cokelat kehijauan itu.

Wanita si empunya rumah ikut duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada. "Nah Hinata, bisa kau perkenalkan mengenai dirimu dan keluargamu? Suamimu, anakmu, ayahmu, ibumu, adikmu, yaah semacam itu."

Hinata merasa kikuk mendengar omongan yang dikatakan oleh tetangganya. Sifat enerjik Naruto masih kalah dibandingkan dengan wanita muda bernama Ino ini. "Ano, emm mulai darimana ya?"

"Kau dan suamimu dulu?"

"Ooh emm baiklah. Namaku Hinata dan suamiku adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Aku adalah ibu rumah tangga sedangkan suamiku bekerja sebagai seorang agen asuransi di Kyoto ini." Hinata memulai sesi perkenalannya.

"Kalian pasangan suami-istri baru kan?" tanya Ino.

"Iya. Itu benar. Kami berdua baru berusaha untuk hidup mandiri lepas dari orang tua." jawab Hinata apa adanya.

Ino manggut-manggut, "Kau berasal darimana Hinata?"

"Kyoto. Kami hanya pindah beberapa kilometer saja dari rumah orangtua." tuturnya polos diimbuhi rasa malu. Bagaimana tidak malu jika mengatakan ingin hidup mandiri namun tidak benar-benar lepas dari jangkauan ayahnya? Untung saja tidak ada yang tahu jika untuk urusan finansial sebenarnya mereka berdua pun masih banyak ditopang oleh orangtua.

Ino kembali ingin melontarkan pertanyaan namun Hinata lebih cepat mendahuli. "Ano Ino, bisa kau gantian bercerita mengenai keluargamu?"

Wanita pirang itu terlihat senang saat disuruh untuk menceritakan keluarganya sendiri. "Tentu-tentu. Tentu saja. Dimulai dari mana ya? Emm, kisah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Sai? Begini-begini, dulu ket ... "

"Itu yang bernama Sai-san?" Hinata langsung memotong kisah cinta historis yang baru saja mau dimulai. Jika benar-benar diceritakan sampai selesai maka dia berani jamin durasi satu jam mungkin tidak akan cukup.

Ino menengok ke arah sebuah pigura lebar berisi foto keluarga kecilnya yang ditempelkan pada dinding ruang tamu. Ada suaminya yang berdiri gagah mengenakan setelan tuxedo hitam. Dirinya yang duduk manis dengan balutan kimono tradisional. Dan ketiga ada anak mereka yang diapit di tengah-tengah sedang tersenyum ... aneh. Seperti senyuman tidak tulus atau dibuat-buat.

"Iya benar. Itu adalah suamiku. Tampan tidak?"

Celotehan tadi tidak digubris oleh Hinata dan istri Naruto ini kembali mengalihkan topik dari Ino, "Sekarang dia ada di mana? Bekerja?"

Istri Sai itu menganggukkan kepala penuh kemantapan, "Iya. Sai baru berangkat setengah jam yang lalu ke kliniknya. Dia adalah seorang dokter. Dan jika kau ingin menanyakan Inojin putraku, dia sedang sekolah di sekolah dasar. Mungkin besok Minggu kau dan suamimu bisa kembali bertamu kemari agar bisa bertemu dengan mereka."

Hinata bukanlah tipikal wanita yang gemar bertamu lama-lama. Ia adalah seorang yang 'to the point'. Melihat karakter si tuan rumah yang adalah seorang sangunis sejati karena memiliki hobi berbicara panjang-lebar, tentu saja dia harus pintar mengambil peluang untuk menanyakan sesuatu hal yang memang telah menjadi tujuannya sejak tadi.

"Baiklah Hinata, kau suka film a ... "

Hinata nekat menyambar tanpa permisi, "Ano Ino, boleh kutanya mengenai sesuatu yang agak emm berbau mistis seperti itu?" tempo bicaranya dibuat sepelan mungkin dan ekspresi wajahnya dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin agar lawan bicaranya itu merasa tertarik dengan topik yang akan dibawakan.

"Mistis? Apa-apa itu? Sepertinya menarik." benar saja. Ibunda Inojin ini langsung memperlihatkan antusiasmenya.

Hinata menatap kedua mata lawan bicaranya serius, "Ino, kau tahu siapa keluarga yang sebelumnya menghuni rumahku?"

Ino mengangguk singkat, "Ya, aku tahu. Memangnya ada hubungan apa antara keluarga Nobumitsu dengan sesuatu yang kau katakan mistis tadi?"

"Keluarga Nobumitsu?" Hinata terhenyak. Ia baru pernah mendengar nama keluarga mantan pemilik rumah barunya karena pria bernama Gaara waktu itu tidak menyebutkan sama sekali. Wanita ini kembali meminum tehnya yang kali ini sudah terasa dingin.

"Ya. Mereka berempat sekarang sudah pindah ke Jerman. Kalau tidak salah sih emmm ... " pandangan Ino menerawang ke langit-langit. "Sekitar dua setengah tahun lalu atau malah tiga tahun ya. Sebelum pindah mereka sempat mengunjungi kami untuk berpamitan sembari memberikan bingkisan yang besar berisi makanan."

Hinata meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke posisi semula, "Bisa kau ceritakan mengenai keluarga Nobumitsu ini?"

Wanita cantik bergaya rambut kuncir kuda itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Ceritakan darimana ya? Aku mengenal mereka hanya sekitar dua tahunan saat pertama kali kami menghuni rumah ini. Waktu itu Inojin masih bayi dan sedang lucu-lucunya."

Hinata harus menjawab dengan bijak lagi cerdas. Salah-salah maka dia akan mendengarkan seorang penyiar radio yang sedang siaran. "Mungkin garis besarnya saja Ino? Siapa saja anggota keluarga mereka dan seperti apa karak ... "

Kini gantian Ino yang melibas kalimat Hinata. Hukum karma berlaku. "Keluarga Nobumitsu terdiri dari empat orang. Nobumitsu Takao selaku kepala keluarga, Nobumitsu Hakase nama istrinya, anak bungsunya seorang laki-laki bernama Nobumitsu Yoshiro, dan si sulung kalau tidak salah bernama Nobumitsu Hirota apa Hiroda ya? Pokoknya kurang lebih seperti itu lah."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk pertanda dia benar-benar memperhatikan informasi tadi. "Lalu bagaimana sifat-sifat mereka? Apakah mereka berempat orang yang baik?"

Ino malah tertawa, "Ahaha, bukan baik lagi. Baik sekali malah. Selain sopan, perhatian, ramah, mereka juga rutin mengirimi kami masakan setiap minggunya. Nyonya Hakase gemar sekali bereksperimen dalam hal masak-memasak."

"Begitu ya." istri Naruto ini melipat bibirnya ke dalam seraya berpikir. "Ano, begini Ino. Apakah kau pernah dengar atau bahkan tahu persis mengenai keterlibatan putra sulung mereka atas proses pemanggilan arwah semacamnya di ruang basement rumah mereka dulu?" ini yang Hinata sangat tunggu-tunggu jawabannya. Ia sudah bersiap untuk mendengarkan konfirmasi positif dari tetangganya ini.

Namun kenyataannya tak terduga, "Hahaha, proses pemanggilan arwah apa? Jadi ini yang tadi kau katakan sebagai hal berbau mistis?" istri Sai itu malah tertawa keras seakan-akan kalimat pertanyaan dari Hinata baru saja adalah materi stand-up comedy.

Hinata cukup syok. Pikirannya kalut. Lekas-lekas dia pastikan lagi, "Kau yakin? Atau malah kau tidak tahu?"

Pemilik bola mata sian itu meredam tawanya, "Jelas tidak mungkin. Walau jujur aku hanya pernah dua kali mengunjungi rumah mereka, tapi hal semacam itu tidak pernah kudengar sebelumnya."

Muka Hinata masih tampak serius dan sedikit tegang. Ia coba pastikan sekali lagi, "Ano, siapa tahu suamimu tahu tentang hal ini?"

Ino bergeleng, "Sai mungkin kurang paham tentang keluarga Nobumitsu. Laki-laki itu adalah orang yang kurang pergaulan. Namun Inojin pasti sesekali pernah bercerita tentang rumor pemanggilan arwah yang kau katakan tadi jika itu benar. Dia adalah bocah yang sangat penasaran dengan hal-hal klenik. Bahkan seminggu yang lalu saja dia baru bercerita pada kami kalau pintu belakang rumah ada hantunya karena menutup sendiri."

Penjelasan cukup panjang dari Ino membuat Hinata semakin dilanda kemelut. "Berarti Inojin-kun tidak pernah bercerita padamu sama sekali?"

Ino tersenyum kecil sembari menjawab lugas, "Sama sekali."

Satu nama langsung berputar-putar dalam alam pikirannya. Gaara. Si agen properti itu. Hinata yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan pria berperangai sopan itu. Jika memang pernyataan dari wanita bernama Ino adalah benar, maka pasti pernyataan dari orang bernama Gaara itu dapat dipastikan salah.

Sejauh ini segala macam bentuk teror menakutkan baik itu berupa suara maupun mimpi hanya dirasakan dan dialami oleh dirinya seorang. Suaminya, Naruto, masih keukeuh jika apa yang terjadi padanya hanyalah efek samping dari depresi berat setelah kematian Hanabi. Ino si tetangga terdekat yakin dengan pendiriannya jika tidak pernah ada ritual atau proses pemanggilan arwah di basement rumah barunya.

Jadi, apakah segala yang terjadi hanyalah rekayasa dari pria bernama Gaara itu? Hinata mulai percaya dengan asumsi ini. Jika pun benar, apa tujuan pria rambut merah itu membohongi dirinya sampai sedemikian rupa menaruh shimenawa penuh kertas mantra di depan pintu basement?

Tapi ada satu fakta yang membuat semua asumsinya tadi menjadi kacau. Jika ini semua hanya rekaan semata, kenapa suara-suara menakutkan kemarin hingga mimpinya terasa sangat nyata?

"Hinata."

Yang dipanggil tidak bereaksi. Tatapannya lurus mengarah pada cangkir tehnya tanpa berkedip.

"Hinata."

Kali ini dia baru sadar jika Ino memanggil namanya. Namun sudah tak ada lagi minat baginya untuk berlama-lama duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Yamanaka.

"Ano Ino, aku pulang dulu. Ada janji dengan seseorang yang tak bisa ditunda. Aku lupa." wanita berambut indigo itu segera berdiri.

"Eh? Secepat ini?" si empunya rumah turut berdiri juga.

"Iya. Maaf ya. Lain kali pasti aku akan datang lagi. Bersama Naruto malah." sahut si tamu dengan sopan. Padahal kalimatnya ini hanyalah sebuah pemanis bibir belaka. Ada hal sangat genting yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan suaminya.

Hinata berjalan keluar ditemani Ino. Sebelum pulang tak lupa wanita ini menunjukkan tatakramanya terlebih dulu.

"Aku pamit dulu. Terimakasih atas hidangannya. Maaf kalau merepotkan." nyonya Uzumaki ber-ojigi kepada nyonya Yamanaka.

Ino membalas dengan pose yang sama, "Sama-sama Hinata. Kami tunggu kedatanganmu bersama Naruto ya. Jangan lupa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah hampir menyembunyikan rupanya di ufuk barat. Ini sudah sore. Hinata Uzumaki sedari siang tadi hanya duduk-duduk terus di kursi teras rumahnya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan berada di dalam rumahnya yang sudah tidak mampu lagi memberikan efek kerasan baginya. Sebisa mungkin menjauhi pintu warna putih gading yang terkunci itu.

Kedua bola mata abu-abunya menangkap kehadiran mobil suaminya yang bergerak pelan hingga akhirnya mandeg di depan pagar rumahnya. Wanita ibu rumah tangga ini lekas berdiri kemudian menghambur ke arah tubuh suaminya yang masih mengenakan seragam kantor.

"Naruto-kun."

Yang dipeluk cukup gelagapan karena tidak biasanya sang istri memeluknya tergesa-gesa persis setelah keluar dari pintu mobil. "Hi..Hinata-chan? Ada apa ya?"

Istrinya melepas pelukan lalu memandangi wajahnya penuh keseriusan, "Ayo cepat masuk. Ada hal sangat penting yang ingin sekali kubicarakan di dalam."

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berbicara di ruang keluarga. Setelah Hinata mengungkapkan beberapa untai kalimat, dan beberapa sekon berikutnya sang suami berseru, "Benarkah?!"

Pemilik rambut indigo itu mengangguk penuh kemantapan, "Tadi pagi aku mendengar sendiri dari mulut istri Sai-san. Tidak ada ritual arwah apapun di dalam sana."

Naruto yang wajahnya masih nampak capek setelah seharian bekerja menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa empuk. Dari rautnya bisa ditebak jika pria berkulit kecokelatan ini sedang gelisah memikirkan sesuatu. "Jadi, jangan-jangan Gaara-san ... "

Hinata menyambung cepat, "Berbohong. Tapi yang paling mengusik pikiranku adalah, untuk apa dia merekayasa cerita itu?"

Naruto terdiam. Beberapa kali menggaruk pinggir kepalanya yang sebetulnya tidak gatal. "Em bagaimana kalau kita telepon saja pria itu? Setuju, Hinata-chan?"

Ide bagus tadi tak perlu dijawab verbal atau lewat gestur. Dengan cekatan sang istri mengambil smartphone-nya kemudian menekan-nekan layarnya gugup, "Kalau tidak salah aku punya nomornya. Sebentar-sebentar yang man ... nah, ini dia."

Sang nyonya muda Uzumaki menempelkan benda elektronik itu pada telinganya. Beberapa detik kemudian tak ada suara nada sambung dan justru terdengar suara operator yang berbunyi, "Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan. Silahk ... "

Hinata lekas mematikan sambungannya. Lalu menelepon ulang.

"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang ti ... "

Terlihat raut kekecewaan berat di wajah cantiknya. Ia mengeluh, "Nomornya tidak aktif. Atau malah ganti."

Sang suami dengan sigap ikut mengambil telepon genggamnya juga. "Biar kucoba juga. Siapa tahu bisa."

Dan hasilnya mudah ditebak. Yang menjawab adalah suara rekaman operator wanita.

Naruto menggeleng dibarengi muka kecewa, "Sama."

Hinata meletakkan smartphone-nya di atas meja. Ia mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya yang diketuk-ketukkan satu sama lain. Kebiasaan cukup unik di saat pikirannya sedang bingung atau gelisah.

"O ya Naruto-kun, kita telepon saja kantor tempat dimana Gaara-san bekerja." usulan rasional barusan segera disetujui oleh suaminya.

"Benar-benar. Aku sampai tidak kepikiran kesitu. Sebentar, aku sepertinya punya juga nomor customer service Musashi Property." begitu nama yang dicari ketemu dalam daftar nama, langsung dihubunginya perusahaan jual-beli properti tempat dimana mereka membeli rumah ini kemarin. Kali ini tersambung. Naruto mengaktifkan speaker-nya supaya istrinya bisa turut mendengar percakapan.

"Selamat sore dengan Musashi Property. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Naruto mulai berbicara, "Begini. Kami dari keluarga Uzumaki yang minggu kemarin baru saja membeli sebuah rumah tipe 45 berlantai dua yang berada di alamat 604-8798 Kyoto-shi, Nakagyo-ku, Hishiya-cho 30. Melalui agen penjualan yang bernama Gaara."

"Baik-baik. Akan saya cek data kami terlebih dulu untuk memastikan. Mohon tunggu sebentar." sang operator tidak bersuara lagi karena sibuk mencari data. Dan Naruto tetap setia menunggu.

Kira-kira satu setengah menit kemudian, "Baiklah. Saya sudah menemukan datanya. Tuan Uzumaki Naruto pada tanggal enam Oktober alias hari Selasa minggu kemarin telah membeli sebuah rumah tipe 45 di alamat yang tadi disebut, kontan seharga 6. 978. 000 Yen dan dilayani oleh agen kami yang bernama Gaara. Betul?"

Si penelepon mengangguk, "Betul sekali."

"Lantas, ada pertanyaan apa atau mungkin masalah apa Tuan Uzumaki?"

Hinata menatap harap-harap cemas ke arah suaminya.

Naruto mengutarakan uneg-uneg dalam pikirannya, "Begini. Kami ada masalah sedikit semacam ketidakpuasan dengan rumah yang barusan dibeli. Bisa tolong anda sambungkan dengan Gaara-san langsung? Karena sudah kami hubungi lewat nomor pribadi tapi ternyata tidak aktif."

Operator wanita di seberang telepon menyahut, "Begitu ya. Baik. Segera saya hubungi divisi personalia dulu untuk berikutnya menyambungkan langsung ke pihak terkait."

Kembali si pria rambut pirang ini dihadapkan dengan yang namanya penantian. Namun kali ini sedikit lebih lama dibandingkan yang tadi.

"Maaf telah membuat anda lama menunggu. Barusan saya mengecek ke bagian personalia dan mendapatkan informasi jika Gaara-san sedang mengambil cuti selama tujuh hari karena orangtuanya sakit keras terhitung semenjak Selasa kemarin. Beliau sedang pulang ke Hokkaido sekarang."

Jawaban dari si operator barusan membuat tingkat kekecewaan Hinata memuncak hingga hampir menyentuh ubun-ubun. Ia sudah tidak mau lagi mendengarkan kelanjutan dari percakapan itu. Jemari kedua tangannya kompak meremas-remas gemas kulit sofa sebagai bentuk pelampiasan.

"Hi..Hinata-chan?" sang suami yang barusan menutup teleponnya kembali dihadapkan pada problematika rumah tangga. Istri yang kecewa, itu judulnya.

"Ini seperti benar-benar direkayasa. Aku tahu jika pria sialan itu menyembunyikan sesuatu pada kita selama ini. Mana mungkin yang barusan hanya kebetulan?" wanita anak konglomerat itu menyatakan kecurigaannya terang-terangan. "Kita hubungi handphone-nya tiga kali namun tidak aktif. Entah dimatikan, atau malah berganti nomor. Lalu saat dicari langsung orangnya, dia malah sedang cuti seminggu. Benar-benar tidak beres laki-laki yang namanya Gaara itu." ia yang jarang-jarang naik darah kini terpaksa harus menampilkan kekesalannya apa adanya.

Naruto tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana atau menjawab apa. Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menekuk mukanya saja dan membiarkan sang istri menumpahkan amarahnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" segala isi kepala Hinata yang beraneka-rupa penuh dengan emosi negatif hanya bisa terwakili oleh dua kata tadi. Ia menoleh ke arah tangga yang tepat di bawahnya terdapat sebuah ruangan entah berisi apa, entah seberapa luasnya, entah pernah terjadi apa, dan terakhir entah apa tujuannya si agen properti itu menceritakan sebuah kisah horror nan penuh teka-teki kepadanya dan Naruto berkaitan dengan ruangan itu. Ruangan yang pintunya selalu terkunci rapat dan dipalangi oleh shimenawa berhias sejumlah lembar kertas mantra.

Ia harus memastikan kebenaran dari ruangan basement di rumahnya. Ia harus menguji apakah di dalamnya memang seperti yang dikatakan oleh Gaara atau bahkan jangan-jangan tak ada apapun di sana. Dan sebuah nama tiba-tiba saja berkelebat di dalam benaknya.

"Hinata-chan? Kau mau menghubungi Gaara lagi? Atau pihak Musashi Property?" Naruto tak habis pikir dengan kengototan istrinya menyangkut masalah ini. Hinata kembali menghubungi entah siapa.

Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kali ini sosoknya terlihat lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Terpancar dari sorot matanya yang teduh.

Suara si penjawab yang terdengar lebih dulu, "Moshi-moshi, dengan siapa saya berbicara?"

Hinata nampak sedikit bersemangat saat menyahutnya, "Konnichiwa. Ini Hinata Hyuga, Bapa Ibiki."

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

 **Oke, chapter limanya sudah selesai author tulis. :)**

 **Author mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau semisal cerita di chapter kali ini nyaris tidak ada adegan seramnya sama sekali. :(**

 **Apakah ada yang tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan oleh sang tokoh (Hinata) di chapter depan? Gampang banget kok menebaknya.**

 **Bagi yang ingin menyampaikan kritik, saran, komentar, dan sejenisnya bahkan flame silahkan kalian klik tombol bertuliskan 'REVIEW' di bawah.**

 **Akhir kata seperti biasa, terimakasih sudah membaca ya! 8)**


	6. Friday, Day 5

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : AU, MULTICHAPTER, A BIT OOC, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah fakta yang sangat mencengangkan sampai di telinga Hinata. Tidak pernah ada yang namanya prosesi atau ritual pemanggilan arwah di lantai bawah tanah rumahnya, kata tetangganya Ino. Dan yang makin membuatnya semakin bingung, Gaara sang agen properti itu seakan sengaja kabur begitu saja tanpa bisa dikontak sama sekali.

Namun Hinata masih memiliki sebuah rencana untuk memperjelas semua kepingan misteri yang telah empat hari menyita pikiran dan tenaganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ The Basement Room ~**

"Ini Hinata Hyuga, Bapa Ibiki."

"Oohh, Hinata rupanya. Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik-baik saja?" suara pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya terdengar sangat tenang dan lembut.

Hinata menjawab, "Saya baik-baik saja, Bapa. Ano, apa Bapa punya waktu sebentar?"

Hinata merasa canggung, ragu, juga tidak enak saat ini. Yang barusan dia hubungi adalah seorang pastur Katholik yang bernama Ibiki Morino. Pemuka agama yang pernah menjadi bapa gembala bagi Hinata selama belasan tahun lamanya sejak Nyonya Hyuga masih hidup hingga terakhir sesaat setelah putri Hiashi ini lulus dari jenjang sekolah menengah atas. Hinata sebenarnya adalah seorang Katholik yang cukup taat dulunya. Sebelum dia berubah menjadi agnostik menjelang dewasa. Sedangkan suaminya, Naruto, adalah pemeluk agama nasional Jepang yaitu Shinto. Namun mereka berdua tidak pernah sekalipun bercekcok hanya karena masalah perbedaan keyakinan semata.

"Iya. Kebetulan aku sedang ada waktu senggang saat ini. Ada apa ngomong-ngomong, Hinata?" tanya sang pastur.

"Ano, begini. Saya sedang ada masalah, Bapa Ibiki. Masalah yang benar-benar berat." tutur Hinata blak-blakan.

"Biar aku tebak. Depresimu semakin parah kah?"

Si penelepon terdengar seperti mendesah pendek, "Bukan itu Bapa. Lebih dari sekedar depresi. Masalah yang sedang kualami ini emm i..ituuu ... "

Ia menatap wajah sang suami. Seakan sedang meminta persetujuan lebih dulu. Yang ditatap memberikan isyarat 'boleh' lewat sebuah anggukan penuh rasa percaya.

" ... Itu adalah masalah yang berkaitan dengan gangguan makhluk jahat di rumah baru saya. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus memohon kepada siapa untuk dimintai pertolongan." degup jantung wanita pemilik iris abu-abu ini sedikit meningkat. Ia merasa khawatir jika mantan bapa gembalanya itu tidak akan mau menolongnya sama sekali. Ia merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan gereja yang dipimpin oleh Pastur Ibiki selama bertahun-tahun lamanya dan secara tiba-tiba kini dia kembali menghubungi pria itu lagi hanya karena semata-mata butuh pertolongan. Lagian mantan pasturnya itu pernah dua kali menjenguknya saat dia benar-benar terpuruk dalam lembah depresi berat. Hinata tidak mau dicap sebagai orang yang oportunis tak tahu balas budi.

Namun jawaban yang tedengar lewat speaker handphone-nya justru, "Baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya bisa kau jelaskan singkat perkara yang sedang dialami, Hinata?"

Perasaannya terasa sangat 'plong' sekali. Ekspektasi negatifnya tak terwujud. Ia berujar penuh semangat, "Biar kuringkas saja ceritanya ya Bapa. Jadi intinya begini. Saya dan suami membeli rumah baru semingguan yang lalu. Seorang agen properti dari pihak penjual berkisah jika ruang basement di rumah kami yang selalu terkunci dan dipagari oleh tali shimenawa itu dikarenakan dulu pernah dipakai oleh anak pemilik rumah yang sebelumnya untuk pemanggilan arwah."

"Hmm. Lanjutkan."

Hinata mengangguk, "Di hari pertama saya menempati rumah, saya diganggu oleh suara gedoran pintu dari dalam basement. Di hari kedua kembali lagi saya mendengar suara-suara aneh mengerikan dari dalam sana. Dan saya pun bermimpi sangat menyeramkan yang cukup membuat trauma, berkaitan dengan ruang basement itu Bapa."

"Begitu ya. Ada lagi atau sudah?" Pastur Ibiki mencoba memastikan.

"Tadi pagi ketika saya bertamu di rumah tetangga, tetangga saya itu justru mengatakan jika tidak pernah ada pemanggilan arwah semacamnya di ruangan bawah tanah rumah baru kami. Jadi saya benar-benar memohon bantuan kepada Bapa Ibiki untuk memastikan kebenaran di ruang basement itu." penjelasan Hinata berhenti sampai di sini.

Orang di seberang telepon menyahut, "Aku paham, Hinata. Jika kau ingin agar aku melakukan proses eksorsisme di rumah barumu, aku bersedia. Namun jangan sekarang alias malam ini. Besok sore bagaimana?"

Hinata secepat kilat langsung mengiyakan tanpa banyak pikir, "Tentu-tentu. Saya siap. Kami berdua siap. Terimakasih sekali Bapa karena telah mau membantu kesulitan saya kali ini."

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menyelamatkan hamba-hamba Tuhan yang menderita. Bisa kau kirimi aku alamat rumah barumu sebelumnya?"

"Baik-baik. Akan segera saya kirimkan lewat pesan singkat. Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak Bapa Ibiki. Akan saya tunggu besok sore." Hinata berucap sumringah.

"Sama-sama. Tuhan memberkati."

Panggilan dimatikan. Hinata menghembuskan nafas panjang penuh kelegaan. Besok Pastur Ibiki akan datang untuk melakukan proses pengusiran arwah di rumahnya. Tepatnya di ruangan penuh malapetaka itu yang selalu membuat Hinata merasa sangat tertekan selama empat hari belakangan.

Naruto, suaminya yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya saat mengobrol lewat smartphone kini dirundung rasa penasaran. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Jadi, bagaimana?"

Istrinya yang cantik itu tersenyum puas, "Besok sore pukul tiga. Pastur Ibiki akan kemari."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Jum'at. Sedari pagi Hinata hanya berdiam terus di kamarnya. Mencoba mencari kesibukan sendiri dengan membaca buku-buku bertema mulai dari masakan, filosofi, hingga sejarah. Ia tidak mau berada di lantai satu yang notabene dekat dan satu area dengan pintu basement. Semenjak suaminya berangkat kerja jam delapan, segala aktifitasnya dia lakukan hanya terbatas di lantai dua. Hinata tidak mau mengambil resiko terjadi apa-apa lagi jika dia nekat berada di dekat ruangan yang benar-benar telah membuatnya sangat-sangat muak sekaligus takut.

Hari ini Pastur Ibiki telah berjanji akan datang pada sore hari. Jam tiga katanya. Namun baru pukul dua bel rumahnya sudah berbunyi.

 _Ting Tong Ting Tong!_

Hinata yang sedang berdiri mengamati pemandangan di sekeliling rumahnya dari atas balkoni segera menyudahi aktifitasnya itu dan tidak mau membuat sang tamu lama menunggu.

"Sebentar-sebentar." kedua tumitnya menuruni anak tangga dengan lincah dan setelahnya segera dia putar kenop pintu depan.

 _Ceklek,_

Sesosok pria berperawakan tinggi nan cukup kekar tengah berdiri di atas keset depan pintu. Mengenakan jubah panjang warna hitam ala pastur yang membuatnya terlihat mencolok. Wajahnya yang memiliki kesan sangar apalagi ditambah dengan sebuah bekas luka memanjang diagonal di situ pasti akan membuat siapa saja meragukan status yang diembannya. Namun kesan apriori tadi akan segera terhapus oleh sikapnya yang santun, "Shalom, Hinata."

Sang tuan rumah melakukan pose ojigi dulu sebelum membalas, "Shalom, Bapa Ibiki. Lama tidak berjumpa."

Pria bermuka sangar itu tersenyum kecil, "Iya benar. Terakhir satu tahun yang lalu kalau tidak salah. Di kediaman ayahmu. Kau sehat?"

Istri Naruto ini memaksakan dirinya untuk tetap tersenyum sekalipun batinnya berkata lain, "Puji Tuhan. Saya cukup sehat hari ini. O ya, mari masuk."

Hinata membimbing tamu yang telah dinantinya memasuki ruang tamu. Pastur Ibiki memohon ijin untuk duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Silahkan dinikmati hidangannya Bapa. Hanya ini yang kami punya." wanita berambut lurus itu menawari ramah kepada si tamu. Dua untai kalimatnya mengandung majas litotes yang kuat karena apa yang tersaji di atas meja ruang tamunya justru jauh dari istilah sederhana. Terdapat bermacam-macam jenis makanan ringan maupun kue kering yang pastinya enak dan lezat. Tak ketinggalan tiga jenis minuman sudah tersedia di situ. Air putih, jus melon, dan kopi.

"Hinata, kau tidak perlu menyediakan sampai sebanyak ini. Pasti akan mubazir." komentar si pemuka agama Katholik itu cukup bijak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan jika nanti masih banyak sisanya pun tak akan mubazir. Bisa saya habiskan perlahan bersama suami." kata Hinata sembari duduk di sofanya.

Pastur Ibiki menuangkan teko berisi air putih ke dalam sebuah gelas kecil, "Jadi, suamimu dimana?"

"Dia tidak ikut karena masih bekerja. Naruto baru akan pulang sekitar pukul lima atau bahkan lebih." jawab nyonya muda Uzumaki.

"Begitu." gelasnya sudah terisi penuh. Sebelum dia meminum isinya, sebuah pertanyaan terlontar, "Bagaimana dengan ayahmu, Hinata? Beliau juga sehat?"

"Beliau sehat-sehat saja, Bapa." jawaban yang singkat namun padat dari Hinata.

Pastur Ibiki meneguk air putihnya pelan-pelan. Setelah hausnya hilang, akhirnya dia mulai merambah ke topik utama. "Hinata, apa benar yang kau katakan kemarin?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk patah-patah, "I..itu benar."

"Begitu." sang pastur nampak berpikir sejenak. "Garis besar masalahmu sudah aku ketahui. Jadi intinya, kau cukup ragu dengan persepsimu sendiri mengenai ruangan itu? Di satu sisi kau anggap itu berhantu, di sisi lain kau anggap itu tidak berhantu. Begitu kan?"

Perkataan mantan bapak gembala di gerejanya dulu seakan telah merangkum problematika yang sedang di hadapinya. Jadi Hinata tak perlu susah-susah lagi menjelaskan lebih panjang.

"Itu benar. Semua yang saya ceritakan kepada Bapa adalah fakta. Baik cerita mengenai suara-suara aneh tak lazim, mimpi buruk yang berhubungan dengan basement, dan testimoni dari tetangga saya." Hinata menerangkan. Berharap agar pria di hadapannya ini tidak mulai berbalik curiga kepadanya.

Pastur berkepala botak itu menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Mengenai suara-suara sekaligus mimpi, apa itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan depresi berat yang kau derita?"

Oh, jangan lagi. Bahkan seorang pastur yang dihormati dan kini mungkin menjadi satu-satunya dewa penolong baginya mulai tergiring untuk berpikiran kesitu? Sama seperti suaminya sendiri?

"Entahlah. Saya kurang begitu paham, Bapa. Tapi yang jelas sebelum saya tinggal di sini, tidak pernah ada gangguan seperti suara-suara ganjil mengerikan hingga mimpi sangat buruk yang terasa layaknya kenyataan. Jika ini semua dikarenakan depresi, seharusnya sejak awal kan saya sudah mengalaminya?" pernyataan panjang-lebar dari mulut Hinata barusan sukses membuat pria berpakaian hitam itu manggut-manggut. Terdengar rasional memang.

"Sudah kau konsultasikan dengan psikiatermu?" sebuah pertanyaan lanjutan.

Kali ini gelengan kepala menjadi responnya, "Jujur belum. Sebenarnya saya ingin namun saya tidak sempat."

"Lebih baik kau berkonsultasi secepatnya dengan psikiatermu. Karena bisa saja masalah yang kau alami bukan berhubungan dengan roh jahat atau kuasa kegelapan, namun justru itu tadi berasal dari ketidakseimbangan kimiawi pada otakmu. Akibat depresi menahun." Pastur Ibiki mengutarakan saran dan opininya.

Hinata mendengus lirih. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam kali ini ketimbang mengeluarkan argumen kontra.

Pastur Ibiki melihat sekilas ke arah jam tangannya, "Sudah jam setengah tiga. Aku akan memulai proses eksorsismenya."

Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh si tuan rumah. Perasaannya mulai bergemuruh. Di satu sisi dia ingin sekali mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi dari pintu basement itu, di sisi lain ada semacam ketakutan tersendiri dalam benaknya.

Pria berjubah hitam legam itu bangkit berdiri, "Aku akan memulai dengan mendoakan area di sekeliling rumah, kemudian seluruh ruangan, terakhir baru destinasi yang ditengarai memiliki muatan roh jahat. Kau mau ikut menemaniku?"

Secara otomatis kepalanya bergerak naik-turun sekalipun batinnya masih bimbang. Ia merasa tidak enak jika membiarkan mantan bapa gembalanya yang sudah mau repot-repot menolong harus bekerja sendirian.

"Aku ambil Injil dan beberapa perlengkapan eksorsisme dulu di mobil." pria pelontos itu melenggang pergi dari hadapan Hinata. Istri Naruto ini ikut berjalan keluar dan memilih untuk menunggu orang itu di teras depan.

Lima menit kemudian Pastur Ibiki kembali lagi ke hadapan Hinata. Tentunya sambil membawa perlengkapan untuk ritual pengusiran arwah. Alkitab, rosario, dan sebotol kecil air berwarna bening yang Hinata duga itu adalah air suci.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya orang yang akan melakukan eksorsisme di rumah ini. Namun kali ini tidak ada roman muka penuh kelemahlembutan ala seorang wakil Tuhan pada wajahnya. Keseriusan lah yang justru dapat Hinata saksikan langsung terpancar dari sorot mata pasturnya.

"Baik. Silahkan, Bapa." izin pun telah diberikan. Pastur Ibiki mulai melafalkan kalimat doa. Seraya tangan kanannya memercikkan air suci sebanyak beberapa kali ke udara.

"Dalam nama Yesus, kularang segala bentuk gangguan roh jahat dan hubungan apapun dengannya dan kukunci tempat ini dengan darah Yesus." suaranya terdengar begitu tegas menggetarkan jiwa. Hinata hanya bisa mengamati saja dari dekat tanpa ikut berucap sepatah kata.

Sang pastur menoleh, "Selagi aku mengucapkan kalimat doa, kau boleh ikut berdoa sesuai kepercayaanmu dalam hati."

Wanita bersurai indigo itu mengangguk sembari menelan ludah. Entah kenapa perasaannya mulai berubah menjadi cemas. Proses pengusiran setan alias eksorsisme yang beberapa kali dilihatnya lewat akting menawan para aktor dan aktris di layar kaca tak pernah diduganya akan dia lakoni sendiri dalam realita.

Sosok pemuka agama Katholik itu berjalan ke arah areal di timur rumahnya. Kembali mengulangi hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan di teras depan. Lalu beralih ke bekakang rumah alias pekarangan kecil di sebelah utara. Melakukan ritual yang sama lagi. Terakhir berhenti di sebelah barat rumah.

"Hinata, setelah mendoakan di bagian luar kini aku harus masuk untuk berganti mendoakan di bagian dalam. Bolehkah?" Pastur Ibiki meminta izin kembali.

"Silahkan." sahut Hinata pendek.

Area ruang tamu yang pertama kali ketiban giliran. Hinata berdoa sepenuhnya dalam hati untuk kelancaran proses eksorsisme ini dan tentu saja untuk keselamatan dirinya dan Naruto setelah ini semua berakhir.

"Dalam nama Yesus, kularang segala bentuk gangguan roh jahat dan hubungan apapun dengannya dan kukunci ruangan ini dengan darah Yesus." setelah melafalkan doa ini sang pastur langsung mencipratkan air suci ke udara.

Ruang tamu menuju garasi. Lalu ruang keluarga. Naik ke atas dan berhenti di kamar tidur. Setelahnya ke kamar seberang yang berfungsi sebagai gudang barang. Berikutnya turun menuju dapur. Seluruh kegiatan tadi memakan waktu hingga setengah jam lebih sehingga pukul tiga lebih sepuluh, mereka berdua sudah bisa sampai di ruangan terakhir sekaligus inti dari proses eksorsisme ini. Ruang bawah tanah. Ruang basement.

"Jadi ini akar permasalahanmu, Hinata?" pastur itu menanyai mantan anggota gerejanya sambil terus mengamati dari jarak dekat pintu warna putih yang menghubungkan antara lantai satu dengan lantai bawah.

"Be..Betul Bapa." Hinata menjawab sedikit gugup. Ia merasa kurang siap saat ini. Padahal sebelumnya semangatnya begitu menyala karena ingin agar malapetaka ini segera berakhir.

Pastur bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat sedang memegangi tali shimenawa dan beberapa kertas mantra yang tergantung di situ. Setelah itu gantian dia memegang kenop pintunya.

"Terkunci ya. Seperti katamu." gumamnya.

Hinata mengangguk sekalipun pria di depannya tidak sedang menghadap ke arahnya. Ia mencoba menjaga jarak dengan muka pintu basement sehingga hanya berani berdiri sebatas di tengah-tengah pintu dapur.

"Akan segera kumulai. Pertama-tama, aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk mempersiapkan mental sebaik-baiknya. Jangan gugup, cemas, apalagi sampai ketakutan berlebih." kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Pastur Ibiki ini malah justru membuat Hinata semakin merasa lebih kacau. Namun dia berpura-pura tegar dan siap agar prosesnya tetap akan dilaksanakan.

"Itu semua supaya jika nanti semisal roh jahat yang ada di dalam mengamuk, kau tidak memiliki peluang untuk dirasuki."

Hinata mengelus dadanya berulangkali. Degup jantungnya terasa lebih keras ketimbang sebelumnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar semuanya berjalan lancar tanpa ada gangguan yang berarti. Termasuk kesurupan di dalamnya.

"Kedua, alasan kenapa aku melaksanakan proses eksorsisme ini pada pukul tiga adalah karena Yesus dua ribu tahun yang lalu disalib pada sore hari kira-kira pada pukul tiga. Jam-jam ini roh jahat diperkirakan berada di titik terlemahnya. Berkebalikan dengan pukul tiga dini hari dimana itu adalah waktu terbaik bagi iblis untuk melepaskan terornya." jelas sang pastur cukup panjang.

Hinata sudah tahu tentang informasi ini. Beberapa movie yang mengangkat tema tentang pengusiran arwah jahat yang merasuki tubuh seseorang telah mengajarkannya akan mitos pukul tiga pagi. Malam tergelap tepat sebelum terbitnya mentari. Witch hour kalau orang luar negeri menyebutnya.

Pastur Ibiki terlebih dulu menciprat-cipratkan air suci yang ada dalam botol ke permukaan pintu basement. Selanjutnya dia peluk erat kitab suci agamanya dengan tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya yang memegang rosario dia arahkan tepat di hadapan muka pintu itu.

"Aku akan memulainya dengan pembacaan doa Santo Mikael untuk merasakan keberadaan roh jahat kuasa kegelapan di dalam sana. Kau tetap di tempatmu saja sembari memohon kekuatan kepada-Nya." perintah sang pastur yang sebentar lagi akan masuk ke tahapan paling penting dari prosesi eksorsismenya yang telah dimulai sejak setengah jam lalu.

Hinata menurut. Kedua telapak tangannya saling menggenggam satu sama lain di depan dada. Nafasnya agak kurang beraturan karena efek ketegangan yang mulai meningkat seusai pria itu menyelesaikan kalimat tadi. Ia kembali berdoa dalam hati lagi-lagi supaya semuanya berjalan lancar. Yang sangat dia takutkan adalah jika mantan bapa gembalanya itu akan berakhir sama dengan Bhikksu yang diceritakan oleh Gaara waktu itu. Gagal dalam mengusir sosok mengerikan di bawah sana.

Suasana mendadak hening. Hinata memejamkan kedua mata erat-erat sedangkan bibirnya terus berkomat-kamit membisikkan kalimat doa yang sangat lirih. Pastur Ibiki menajamkan kekuatan batin alam bawah sadarnya juga tak lupa hatinya dia serahkan kepada Yang Maha Kuasa agar mau memberikannya pertolongan pada saat ini.

Lantunan doa dalam Bahasa Latin mulai terdengar, "Sancte Michael Archangele, defende nos in proelio, contra nequitiam et insidias diaboli esto praesidium. Imperet illi Deus, supplices deprecamur : tuque, princeps militiae caelestis, Satanam aliosque spiritus malignos, qui ad perditionem animarum pervagantur in mundo, divina virtute in, infernum detrude. Amen."

Keadaan menjadi sunyi kembali sama seperti sebelum doa Bahasa Latin tadi terucap. Tubuh Hinata gemetaran. Siap tidak siap, sesuatu yang mengerikan pasti akan terjadi sesaat lagi.

Pastur Ibiki tiba-tiba membalikkan badan diiringi dengan wajah yang menampakkan sirat keraguan, "Hinata ... "

Pejaman matanya perlahan-lahan dia lepas. Pupilnya memantulkan sosok pasturnya yang sedang berdiri tegak memandang ke arahnya.

" ... tidak ada tanda-tanda kuasa kegelapan apapun di dalam sana."

 _Glek,_

Wanita bermata abu-abu itu menelan ludahnya spontan. Perasaannya berubah drastis dari takut menuju tercengang. Apa dia tidak salah dengar baru saja? Apa mantan bapa gembalanya itu tidak sedang bercanda?

"Be..Benarkah Bapa? Bapa tidak berbohong kan? Sungguh?" berondongan pertanyaan dengan maksud pemastian dia lemparkan begitu saja.

Kepala sang pastur mengangguk, "Itu benar."

Hinata kembali dirundung kecemasan berikutnya. Padahal sebelumnya dia sudah menduga kuat jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres berbau mistis di balik pintu itu. Ia sudah bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk pada proses eksorsisme. Namun hasil yang didapat justru berkebalikan dari ekspektasi. Di dalam tidak ada apa-apa, kata Pastur Ibiki.

Lantas, berarti benar seratus persen kesaksian dari Ino Yamanaka itu? Yang mengatakan jika tidak pernah ada ritual apapun di dalam basement rumahnya? Berarti dengan begitu bisa dipastikan pria rambut merah terang bernama Gaara itu adalah pembohong?

"Kemungkinan untuk salah saat mendeteksi keberadaan roh jahat itu sangat kecil, Hinata. Jika kemungkinan gagal saat mengusirnya, itu baru ada." ungkap pria botak itu.

"Sudah tiga kali aku melakukan pengusiran arwah jahat dalam sepanjang karirku sebagai pastur. Dua di antaranya menghuni rumah, yang terakhir merasuki tubuh seseorang. Jadi aku tidak main-main dengan perkataanku yang tadi." imbuhnya.

Istri sah Naruto Uzumaki ini benar-benar bingung mau bereaksi seperti apa lagi. Satu hal yang masih mengganjalnya sampai detik ini. Jika benar seratus persen seperti yang diucapkan oleh pastur bernama lengkap Ibiki Morino itu, lantas kenapa suara-suara yang dia dengar kala itu benar-benar seperti sebuah suara asli? Juga mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya itu benar-benar terasa lain dari mimpi buruk manapun yang pernah mampir dalam tidurnya.

"Kalau begitu Bapa, suara-suara seram misterius yang kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu?" Hinata berharap pemuka agama yang dihormatinya itu mau menyodorkan jawaban pasti atas pertanyaannya ini.

Pria berpostur tinggi itu tersenyum simpul, "Setelah kupikir baik-baik, aku duga yang kau derita sudah bukan depresi berat lagi Hinata. Melainkan sudah sampai ke tahap paling parah. Skizofrenia."

Skizofrenia? Rasa-rasanya dia pernah mendengar istilah ini saat berkonsultasi dengan Sakura. Juga pernah membaca sekilas mengenai informasinya di internet.

"Sebagai seorang pastur yang memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukan eksorsisme, aku tidak lantas menganggap semua gejala-gejala aneh yang dialami oleh seseorang adalah karena efek dari gangguan roh jahat." dijedanya sebelum merampungkan, "Aku pun turut mempelajari mengenai masalah penyakit mental manusia. Skizofrenia adalah satu-satunya penyakit mental yang gejalanya menyerupai gangguan dari makhluk halus jahat. Merasa mendengar suara, merasa diikuti sosok menyeramkan, adalah gejala yang lazim."

Hinata terpaksa menghela nafas panjang. Mau tidak mau dia harus menerima hasilnya. Mungkin benar apa yang dituduhkan oleh suaminya selama ini. Apa yang terjadi hanyalah efek dari halusinasinya. Dengan kata lain, dia mungkin mengidap skizofrenia seperti kata pasturnya barusan.

Pastur Ibiki mendekat lalu menepuk bahu wanita itu dengan lembut, "Sudah ya Hinata. Tenangkanlah dirimu setelah ini. Percayalah, tak ada yang namanya roh jahat apapun dalam ruangan itu. Kusarankan setelah ini berkonsultasi kembali dengan psikiatermu dan tanyakan mengenai indikasi skizofrenia kepadanya."

Hinata melipat bibirnya lalu mengangguk-angguk penuh kepasrahan. Ia harus bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada. Ia harus mampu menanamkan pikiran positif bahwa tidak ada yang namanya hantu, roh, arwah semacamnya dalam ruang bawah tanahnya. Gaara telah berbohong besar dan berakibat fatal bagi dirinya. Itu kebenaran dari kasus yang selama lima hari terakhir menimpa keluarga kecilnya.

Pastur Ibiki mengucapkan salam sebelum angkat kaki dari kediaman Uzumaki, "Aku pamit dulu, Hinata. Berusahalah demi kesembuhanmu dan jangan lupa untuk memohon pada Tuhan karena Dialah sang penyembuh sejati."

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya, Bapa Ibiki. Maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau saya sangat merepotkan anda." Hinata ber-ojigi yang menandakan dia betul-betul menghargai bantuan dari pastur itu.

Mobil sedan tua warna hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan tepat di depan rumah Naruto dan Hinata menyala dan setelahnya melaju pelan ke arah barat. Meninggalkan sang empunya rumah sendirian dalam kepasrahan sekaligus kebimbangan batin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah datang menjelang. Kali ini tak ada bintang bertaburan layaknya permata di langit ataupun purnama yang merekah cerah berwarna keputihan. Mendung dan benar-benar gelap.

Sesosok wanita berambut panjang sedang nampak gelisah sendiri di dalam tidurnya. Posisinya miring menghadap tembok sedangkan sang suami tengkurap di jejernya sambil menyuarakan suara mengorok keras ala pasien sleep apnea.

Kesadaran Hinata pulih sepenuhnya. Ia tiba-tiba terbangun entah kenapa dan tidak bisa terlelap kembali walau sudah berusaha merilekskan fisik dan psikis sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk bangkit dan duduk di kasurnya. Bingung mau berbuat apa.

 _tik tok tik tok tik tok ..._

Suara detik jarum jam lah yang sedaritadi menemaninya tanpa bosan. Ingin dia bangunkan Naruto tapi buru-buru ditepisnya niat tersebut dengan alasan iba. Ia tidak mau menginterupsi suaminya yang sedang beristirahat total setelah pulang cukup larut pukul delapan tadi.

"Huuuhh." Hinata mendesah pelan. Suasana malam kali ini begitu sepi. Biasanya terdengar satu atau dua kendaraan yang lewat di jalan aspal depan rumahnya. Namun kali ini nyaris tak ada sama sekali. Jadi dia penasaran pukul berapa sekarang sebenarnya.

Kedua kelopak matanya menyipit saat berusaha memfokuskan pandangan ke arah jam dinding yang terpasang di seberang tempat tidur. Karena suasana kamarnya remang-remang hanya menggunakan penerangan redup dari lampu tidur, cukup sulit walau hanya sekedar untuk membaca jarum jam dinding.

 _tik tok tik tok tik tok ..._

Jarum panjangnya ada di angka sepuluh. Jarum pendeknya ada di angka tiga. Pukul tiga dini hari.

Sebuah pikiran secepat kilat melintas di dalam benaknya. Ia kembali teringat pada kata-kata pasturnya tadi sore. Jam tiga pagi adalah waktu terbaik bagi para iblis untuk menebarkan teror ketakutan pada anak adam.

 _Glek,_

Wanita yang hanya memakai atasan tank top tipis ini lekas ambruk ke permukaan kasurnya kemudian menutupi tubuhnya hingga batas kepala dengan selimut. Ia harus tidur secepatnya supaya lekas menemui pagi. Tapi yang ada justru kebalikannya. Tingkat kewaspadaannya memuncak akibat lonjakan produksi hormon kortisol dan hormon adrenalin sebagai konsekuensi atas kekhawatirannya yang berlebih. Ia sangat-sangat melek sekarang.

 _drap,_

 _drap,_

 _drap,_

Suara ketukan langkah kaki tiba-tiba saja terdengar sayup-sayup. Hinata tidak bisa dan tidak mau membohongi dirinya sendiri dengan sugesti positif lagi. Suara tadi seperti ada seseorang yang sedang menaiki tangga pelan-pelan.

 _drap drap drap,_

Namun dia mendadak teringat dengan ucapan dari Pastur Ibiki. Ada potensi dirinya mengidap penyakit skizofrenia yang salah satu gejalanya adalah halusinasi suara. Kali ini perasaannya sedikit lega. Ia cukup yakin jika suara langkah kaki yang sedang didengarnya hanyalah gejala dari skizofrenianya saja.

 _Drap Drap Drap Drap,_

Namun apa daya, dia hanyalah manusia biasa. Rasa takut tetaplah ada dan itu manusiawi. Suara seperti langkah seseorang itu semakin keras dan keras terdengar. Suaranya diperkirakan berasal dari koridor lantai dua yang benar-benar dekat sekali dari kamarnya.

Tubuh Hinata benar-benar mengalami tremor. Ia gemetaran, ia ketakutan, ia panik. Keringatnya langsung bercucuran deras membasahi pakaian bahkan sprei.

 _Dug,_

 _Dug,_

Makhluk yang entah apa itu barusan saja memukul sebanyak dua kali ke tembok kamarnya dari luar. Berarti sosok misterius itu diperkirakan tepat ada di samping Hinata jika saja tidak ada tembok yang menghalangi.

 _Drap Drap Drap Drap ... Drap,_

Langkah kaki itu kembali terdengar dan seperti terhenti mendadak. Hinata paham sekali dimana posisi terhentinya suara langkah misterius itu.

'Ini bukan mimpi kan!? Ini kenyataan kan?!' batinnya memberontak bertanya-tanya entah kepada siapa. Ia coba mencubit pipinya dan terasa sakit. Berarti ini nyata.

Oh, dia bahkan tertidur lebih awal sebelum suaminya. Ia jadi tidak tahu pasti apakah pintu kamarnya sudah dikunci atau belum.

Hinata harus memberanikan dirinya sendiri. Ia harus nekat senekat-nekatnya. Sambil berdoa keras-keras dalam hati, perlahan dia memperoleh kekuatan dadakan untuk bergerak dari posisinya. Selimutnya dia singkap dan telapak kakinya dipijakkan ke permukaan karpet. Tinggal sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi untuk sampai di pintu. Nafasnya yang terengah-engah sedaritadi kini spontan terhenti begitu saja. Saat netranya menyaksikan langsung jika pintu kamarnya rupanya belum terkunci.

 _Krriiiieeeeettt ..._

Terlambat.

Suara pintu yang terbuka sangat pelan ini ibarat gesekan biola kematian baginya. Kedua telapak tangannya gemetaran tak terkontrol bahkan lututnya pun kini terasa sulit untuk menopang beban tubuhnya.

Di koridor lantai dua yang gelap itu, menyala sepasang bulatan seperti mata. Nyalanya redup namun membius penuh teror.

 _grrrooooooohhhh ..._

Suara geraman, rintihan, desisan, entah apalah itu terdengar lirih dari balik pintu. Lirih namun sungguh menusuk telinga dan mematikan nyali. Suara paling mengerikan yang pernah didengar oleh Hinata seumur hidup.

Rahang istri Naruto ini ikut bergemetar naik dan turun. Jika saja lampunya menyala maka akan kelihatan betapa pucatnya kulit wajah hingga tubuhnya yang semampai itu. Dan jantungnya serasa ambrol dari posisinya saat ...

"KYAAA!"

Sosok itu tiba-tiba menarik kedua pergelangan kakinya sangat cepat. Tubuhnya terseret tanpa perikemanusiaan oleh pelaku yang bahkan wujudnya pun tak bisa diidentifikasi dengan jelas.

"NARUTO-KUN! NARUTO-KUN!"

Sang Hyuga malang ini tak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali meronta dan meraung memanggil-manggil nama suaminya saat tubuhnya terantuk belasan anak tangga. Terus terseret menuju lantai bawah tanpa dia tahu akan berhenti sampai mana.

"TOLONG AKU NARUTO-KUN!"

Ia sadar tubuhnya akan dibawa kemana. Dan dia sangat takut begitu menyadarinya. Ruang basement.

Hampir saja seluruh tubuhnya ditelan masuk ke dalam ruangan sangat gelap itu jika saja kedua tangan suaminya tidak terlambat memegangi erat tangan kanannya yang berusaha menggapai-gapai.

 _Grep,_

"Naruto-kun." ada setitik kelegaan dalam hatinya saat mengetahui sang suami sudah berada persis di depannya sambil berusaha menariknya kembali.

"Hinata-chan." hanya ini kata yang diucapkan oleh pria rambut pirang itu sebelum kesepuluh jemari tangannya satu per satu mulai menjauh dari kulit tangan istrinya.

Bola mata Hinata terbelalak sangat lebar setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa suami yang sangat dicintainya itu mengubah pikiran seketika untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan sepenuhnya.

"Maaf ... Hinata-chan ... "

Teriakan penuh nestapa menyayat kuping terlontar dari mulut seorang Hinata Uzumaki, "TIDAAAAAAAKKK!"

* * *

"Hosh .. hosh .. hosh," paru-paru Hinata terasa sangat berat sekali hanya sekedar untuk menarik nafas. Kedua telapak tangannya masih terasa dingin. Buliran-buliran keringatnya yang sebesar biji jagung terlihat menuruni kulit wajahnya pelan tapi pasti.

Hinata mimpi buruk lagi. Dan lagi, ruangan basement itu lah yang menjadi tema utamanya. Ia benar-benar jengah, merasa sungguh-sungguh muak sekarang. Perasaannya mendadak terasa sakit dan perih. Tak lama kemudian sepasang bola matanya merasakan kehangatan akibat lelehan air mata yang mengalir tanpa permisi.

"Hiks .. hiks," ia menangis sesenggukan seorang diri. Namun itu tak lama karena sepasang lengan yang kekar kini telah merengkuhnya penuh kepedulian.

"Hinata-chan, kau kenapa?" tanya sang suami yang masih setengah mengantuk karena mendadak terbangun setelah mendengar wanita di sampingnya menangis.

"Hiks .. hiks .. hiks,"

Tak ada jawaban. Naruto sudah paham tanpa perlu mendengar pengakuan langsung. Ia mengeratkan dekapannya sembari berucap, "Mimpi buruk lagi kah?"

Hinata kembali diam dalam tangisannya. Ia merasa sangat depresi dan menderita batin selama lima hari terakhir. Dan entah sampai kapan kesengsaraan ini akan dia rasakan.

 **~ TSUZUKU ~**

 **Yosh, chapter 6 sudah di-update. :)**

 **O ya, author pertama-tama mau meminta maaf jika ada yang merasa tersinggung. Khususnya umat agama Katholik ya. Author tidak berminat untuk menyinggung SARA kok. Cuma ingin mengambil beberapa istilah dan tradisi dari agama Katholik untuk disisipkan dalam chapter ini saja. Sebatas itu. Mohon pengertiannya ya dan mohon maaf kalau ada hal-hal yang menyinggung. :(**

 **Seperti biasa, bagi reader yang ingin memberikan komentar, saran, kritik, hingga flame silahkan tulis itu semua setelah mengklik kotak bertuliskan 'REVIEW' di bawah itu ya.**

 **Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca! 8)**


End file.
